


Одна нота меняет мир

by Everwinter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everwinter/pseuds/Everwinter
Summary: Набор историй, которые могли бы произойти. В иных мирах и иных вселенных, но только с этими людьми, потому что они всегда найдут путь друг к другу.





	1. Смотри на меня

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy Epic - Scars

Когда Отабек выходит на каток, Юра озадаченно хмурится. Как-то он выбивался из собственного привычного строгого стиля. Верх костюма фигурно изодран, сквозь прорехи в ткани проглядывают… ему шрамы пририсовали? На кой хрен? И что за закос под Джакометти? Алтын выступает сразу после Юры и тот торопится на трибуну, потому что он должен это видеть. С первыми нотами музыки Юра вскидывается, впивается взглядом в друга, потому что музыка тоже не похожа ни на что, под что обычно катает Отабек. У него поменялся тренер? Хореограф? Что, блин, вообще происходит?  
Юра забывает все вопросы и замирает с открытым ртом, когда Алтын начинает программу.  
Он двигается так же: четко, ровно, яростно и технично. Но подача неуловимо меняется. В нем нет той откровенности, что выдает Кацудон и, уж точно, нет пошлости Джакометти, которая волнами смывает нахрен всех с трибун. Но размашистые движения соблазнительны настолько, что Юра смутно радуется, что свою программу он уже откатал, потому что катать что-то возвышенное и классическое с пунцовым лицом будет дико трудно. Еще труднее, если штаны будут тесноваты.  
Отабек раскидывает руки, движения убийственно точные. Он словно открывается всем, кто готов смотреть, мол, вот он я, весь, как на ладони, со всеми ранами и шрамами. Юра хочет и не может посмотреть в сторону, куда угодно, только не на лед. Глаза Отабека не заволакивает томной паволокой, наоборот — взгляд Алтына прожигает насквозь. Но только одного человека на всем катке.


	2. Контраст

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Танцы со звездами АУ.  
> Lana Del Rey - Dark Paradise  
> Lana Del Rey - Body Electric

Свет тускнеет, скрывая две фигуры на сцене. Зрители притихают, ожидая зрелища. Когда двое из главных фаворитов сошлись в одной паре, сайт конкурса просто вспыхнул. Юра тогда едва не разбил телефон: писки-визги вперемешку с тоннами говна от хейтеров и троллей откровенно бесили. Но хореограф пригрозил, что будет забирать телефон не только на время тренировки, а заберет смарт совсем и выдаст вместо этого кнопочный, чтобы только позвонить мог. Ибо нефиг. Юра бурчал и ругался на бесячего чеха, но тот русского не знал.  
На жеребьевке Юра ругался только мысленно. Незачем портить свою хрупкую репутацию. Но и выбор напарника и выбор танца откровенно не радовал. Отабек Алтын — мутный неразговорчивый казах с мордой кирпичом танцевал офигенно, но ни с кем близко не сходился и напарники, хоть и хвалили талант казаха, говорили, что общаться с ним не получается. Все равно, что стучать в закрытую дверь. Бронированную. Тем страннее было с ним сработаться в течении какой-то недели. Спаяться идеально, как ни с кем другим. И болтать вне зала обо всем на свете. И улыбаться, оказывается, Алтын тоже умел. Очень по-своему.  
Результат тренировок предстояло показать здесь и сейчас, на сцене. Впервые за весь конкурс Юре было спокойно. Раньше он нервничал, и все нервы, всю злость и постыдный страх вбрасывал в танец. И радовался, что не выпадает танцевать какую-нибудь румбу, где ему точно не хватило бы плавности, нежности. Его и так за это постоянно поносили судьи. Но зрители Юру любили и постоянно оставляли в проекте.  
Отабек в черном, Юра в белом. На контрасте грех не сыграть. Черноволосый черноглазый смуглый Отабек, в котором — мышцы, видно даже сквозь ткань костюмов. И белокожий тонкокостный жилистый Юра, со светлыми волосами и сияющими глазами. Впрочем, сияли они обычно от здоровой спортивной злости, которая, тем не менее, ценилась не всегда.  
Юра терпеть не может всю ту нарочитую плавность в танце, которая ему никогда толком не давалась. Когда-то вообще хотел танцевать хип-хоп, но не сложилось, к счастью. Контемп — это что-то вообще из другой вселенной. Но у него — у них — получается. И плавные текучие движения. И умиротворенный вид, и взгляд — глаза в глаза.  
Зрители потом напишут, что между ними буквально прыгали искры, да такие, что зажгли весь зал. Что танец был таким… нежным и в то же время откровенным, что им можно признаваться в любви. Юра рассмеется, покажет избранные цитаты Отабеку. Тот привычно, по-своему, улыбнется.  
Они пока что только друзья, пока что всего лишь друзья. Они в это верят оба. Но столкнуться взглядами на паркете легко. Залипнуть, забыть обо всем на свете, глядя в чужие глаза — легко. И губы раскрываются почему-то тоже — легко, мимолетно. Движения летят. Руки у Отабека крепкие, он не уронит. Все поддержки проходят ровно, Юра не боится. Ни секунды. С Никифоровым было жутковато, будто вот-вот кинет нахрен башкой вниз, с этого страуса станется.  
Движения синхронны настолько, что это почти пугает. И руки ложатся на плечи, на спины тоже легко. Весь танец — это сплошное «легко». И «приятно», пожалуй, тоже. Приятно откинуть голову Отабеку на плечо — крепкое, сильное, надежное — прикрыть глаза, чувствуя дыхание на щеке и шее. И шагать тоже легко — как в зеркале.  
Когда музыка обрывается, заканчивается, Юра даже удивляется. Что, все?  
Они говорят с ведущими, отвечают на вопросы. Отабек стоит близко-близко и держит ладонь у Юры на спине. Знает, что его это успокаивает. Или страшно бесит, зависит от человека и от ситуации. Плисецкий смеется, отбрасывает волосы со лба и чуть подается назад, прижимаясь спиной к плечу, как было в танце. Алтын впервые улыбается на камеру.


	3. Ревность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Garbage - #1 Crush

Джей-Джей флиртует со всеми, задирает, играет бесстыдно и отчаянно. Изабелл смотрит на все сквозь пальцы: она знает, что Леруа верен ей до печенок. Ей плевать даже на то, что Жан дразнит Юру, поддевая, цепляя за живое, шутит на грани фола и смотрит так, что кажется - хочет влезть под кожу.  
Отабек смотрит на все это со стороны и мрачнеет все больше. Ему не нравится, как близко склоняется Жан, как он, хищно щурясь, берет Юру пальцами за подбородок, насмешливо ухмыляется, всем свои видом говоря: "я тебя поймал, не сбежишь".  
Юра рычит и матерится в ответ, пытается заехать кулаком Леруа в пузо, потому что на морде фингал будет слишком заметен. Характер за последние пару лет у Плисецкого улучшился ненамного.  
Потом, когда все расходятся с катка отдыхать перед завтрашним прокатом, Отабек молча затаскивает Юру в какую-то каморку, подальше от основного коридора. Юра фыркает, но не возражает и только протяжно стонет, когда Отабек целует его. Целует жестко, заявляя права на этого белобрысого пацана, который так и не перерос его, хоть и вытянулся за последние два года. Юра не спорит, он и сам любит делать так же, когда фанатки пытаются вешаться на его Алтына. Ничего больше он сделать не может, и это только бесит сильнее, обостряет чувства.  
Отабек прижимает Юру к себе, соизмеряя силы ровно настолько, чтобы не причинять боли, запускает пальцы в светлые волосы, тянет, заставляя запрокинуть голову, оставляет болезненные укусы на тонкой шее, светлой коже, зная, что завтра Юра снова изведет гору тональника. И ничего, совсем ничего не может с собой поделать. Потому что это его Юра, он принадлежит только ему одному.  
Так же как и сам Отабек принадлежит Плисецкому. Давно. Со всеми потрохами.


	4. Взаимность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neon Trees - Animal (Minor key version)

Дружба закончилась быстро и неожиданно для обоих.  
Они не могут спокойно смотреть на выступления друг друга. Потому что потом они не могут спокойно выступать сами. Они каждый раз пропадают, выпадают из реальности, стоит только зацепиться взглядом за знакомую фигуру на льду.  
Юра прекрасен. Но не как фея: Отабек никогда не видел в Юре нимфу, которую из него старательно делали тренера. Он видит бойца, который готов огнем и мечом добывать себе победу. И кошачьи зеленые глаза, что, как два стальных клинка, пробивают насквозь. Хотя, скорее как гарпуны. Потому что, черт, от них не оторваться, не вырваться, не сбежать от взгляда. Раз посмотрел и попался.  
Резкие движения, в которых все еще слишком мало плавности. Белая кожа, словно фарфоровая. На ней так легко остаются синяки. Юра состоит из углов, резких прямых, которые, тем не менее, тщательно маскируются. Внешне. И прекрасно находятся на ощупь: и острые позвонки, и край ребер, и острые зубы, которые оставляют багровые следы на коже... Он сам - кот. Лесной, дикий. Такие не приручаются до конца, и идут только к тем рукам, которые выберут сами. А потом вцепляются когтями так, что не отодрать.  
И какому придурку пришло в голову обрядить его в костюм в облипку?!  
Юра смотрит на Отабека, только если сам выступает не сразу после. Потому что смотреть спокойно на то, как двигается Отабек, просто невозможно. Он почти чует, как горячее тело плавит лед, как горит смуглая кожа под тонкой тканью, видит, как под ней перекатываются жесткие мышцы, знает, как они ощущаются пальцами.  
Юра смотрит, не отрываясь. Раз за разом прослеживает взглядом линию челюсти, широких скул, впивается взглядом в открытые ладони, вспоминая, что пальцы у Отабека шершавые, а запястья не получается обхватить ладонью.  
После выступлений они стабильно закрываются в номере отеля и плюют на всех и вся, потому что у обоих сносит крышу, потому что не хватает выдержки, потому что хочется больше этого тела, рваного дыхания, дрожащего голоса и стона в жадные поцелуи. И всего этого мало, мало, мало...


	5. За закрытой дверью

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shakira - Underneath your clothes

Все знают, что у Юры отвратительный характер. Каждый из окружающих в свое время получил от него порцию мата, ведро презрения и едких колючих насмешек. Все, кроме одного казаха, который встречал все перипетии судьбы с каменной мордой. Все знают, что Плисецкий любит котов, зависим от телефона, и с ним лучше не связываться, потому что у русской феи тяжелая рука и поговорить с ним нормально все равно не выйдет, потому что не о чем. И все знали, что Юра задирает Отабека меньше просто потому, что казах - дуб дерево в эмоциональном плане и у него на уме только катание и программа текущего сезона на повторе.  
Два совсем разных человека за закрытой дверью.  
И нежный, совсем домашний и пушистый Юра, обожающий дрыхнуть головой у Отабека на животе или груди, пока сам Отабек запускает пятерню в растрепанную блондинистую шевелюру. И сам казах, который умеет и сердито хмуриться, заклеивая пластырем свежие мозоли от коньков на юркиных ногах, и мягко улыбаться, почесывая за ухом Плисецкого, словно большого кота. Юра улыбается, тянется, трется носом о живот Алтына, не открывает глаз, подтягивается чуть выше и устраивается ухом на груди - слышать сердце. Бьющееся размеренно и ровно. Не так, как два часа назад: набатом, диким барабаном. И пульс отдавался тем же ритмом в нем самом.  
Они в такие моменты говорят мало или не говорят вообще. Не из-за того, что лень, а попросту незачем. Они любят растягивать это время подольше. Чтобы хватило на более долгий срок расставания. Хотя, без разницы, все равно потом будет и жаркий шепот по телефону и долгие разговоры по скайпу с постоянным невысказанным "я скучаю". Они будут прятать это тягучее "скучаю" за разговорами обо всем на свете, за шутками о фигуристах и не только, за бесконечными фотками и еще какой-то чепухой. И не смогут наговориться. А потом все равно забудут все слова, когда останутся наедине.


	6. Путь навстречу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Pretty Reckless - Just Tonight

У них не все бывает гладко. Живые люди же. Иногда они ругаются. В этот раз — сильно. Начинается, как обычно: с малого. Кажется, Юрка ругался, потому что Отабек не давал ему проходу, давил на него. Кажется, Отабек ругался, потому что Юрка ревновал его к каждому столбу. А, может, и наоборот. Они потом не могли вспомнить в упор.  
Они ругаются всерьез. С ором, обвинениями во всех смертных грехах, с разбитой о стену ладонью Отабека, с порезами на юркиной руке, когда он вдарил по тарелке на столе, и та раскололась под кулаком.  
Они сходились долго, трудно. Дружить было просто, они даже не задумывались над этим. Быть вместе оказалось куда сложнее.  
Юра не приезжает в аэропорт провожать Отабека. Алтын не отвечает на смски с вопросом «как долетел?» и, только когда Юра начинает панически названивать по заученному до последней цифры номеру (зачем, спрашивается, если есть память в телефоне), раз за разом вслушиваясь в длинные гудки, потому что… потому что… Отабек отвечает коротко: «Долетел.»  
Лед не звенит под коньками, как раньше. В голове — куча всякой хрени и ни одной внятной мысли.  
Прокат стопорится у обоих. И программа тоже. Отабек сгоряча разбивает любимую чашку, которую ему подарил когда-то Юра, и устало трет лоб. Все валится из рук с самого прилета. Сестра необычно коротко припечатывает: «дурак». Алтын соглашается.  
Юра шипит, меняя бинт, ругается. Хорошо, до швов не дошло, и чудо тоже. Он уже не дуется на Отабека. И знает, что Алтын на него не сердится уже. Но упрямство не позволяет признать это. Упрямство, не гордость даже. И потому Отабек не звонит и не пытается наладить связь: знает, что не получится. Никогда раньше не получалось.  
Юра падает в очередной раз, приземляется на больную руку. Яков что-то орет, Лилия опять будет недовольна. Милка оттаскивает Юру в сторону, смотрит на него как на смертельно больного, вздыхая, протягивает бутылку с водой и говорит: «дурак». Юра мысленно соглашается. Но только мысленно. «Ты теряешь время. А у вас и так его не слишком много». — говорит она и Юра давится водой.  
Действительно. Они так мало времени проводят вместе. Столько времени они могут видеть друг друга лишь в твиттере-инстаграме-скайпе. И от этого всегда становилось тоскливо. И тем лучше было потом. В те короткие дни, когда становилось тепло-тепло, даже если на улице -30, только потому, что можно было притереться близко-близко, ткнуться носом в шею, в короткие стриженные волосы, почувствовать, как горячие губы касаются уха, что-то шепчут на чужом языке.  
Они притирались друг к другу долго. Пытались делать вид, что видеть друг друга без одежды нормально. Пытались примириться с мыслью о гействе, ну, чо, живут же люди, пусть и пидоры. И пофигу, что противник, Крис с Никифоровым сдружились же, вон. И Кацудон от него глаз не отводит, даром, что сезон на одном льду Виктор с Кацуки честно откатал.  
Юре хочется стукнуться лбом о бортик посильнее.  
В тот же вечер он звонит Отабеку по скайпу. Алтын отвечает сразу, словно только сидел и ждал звонка.  
На следующую неделю Отабек приезжает в промозглый Питер.  
Яков фыркает и дает Плисецкому отпуск.  
Юра встречает Отабека в аэропорту и домой они едут молча. Дома Отабек бросает сумку, тщательно моет руки и аккуратно разматывает бинт на узкой ладони. Долго смотрит на поджившие порезы, поджав губы, а потом мягко целует самый длинный из них. Юра прячет лицо у него на плече. Ему стыдно и горько. Он знает, что Отабеку тоже. А еще ему потрясающе, просто невероятно легко и темные глаза греют все так же, и Алтын все так же — совершенно невероятно — обнимает его одним взглядом.  
Юра просыпается утром от наглого солнечного луча, проникшего сквозь щель в шторах и лезущего в глаза. Он жмурится, морщит нос, и глаза закрывает смуглая ладонь.  
— Мы с тобой идиоты, — вздыхает Отабек и целует за ухом, тихо бросив короткое слово на казахском. Это слово Юра знает. Уже знает. И улыбается, оборачиваясь к Алтыну. Все сразу идет к черту: и соперничество, и пол, и возраст — Юре скоро, совсем скоро, восемнадцать, так что реально пофигу. И снова — тепло. И правильно. У них все совершенно правильно.


	7. Полуденница

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Алексеев - Пьяное солнце

Марево, марево, жаркое, тягучее. Лето, поле, и пыль. Горькая, отдающая полынью, сохнущая на языке.  
Отабеку жарко, и ему кажется, что он видит мираж. Мираж же.  
Девушка слишком похожа на призрака: белокожая, почти прозрачная, в легких белых одеждах, с волосами цвета спелой пшеницы. Она ведет белой полупрозрачной шалью по воздуху и густой воздух словно подхватывает тонкую ткань, играет с ней, ткань пляшет будто не в воздухе — в воде.  
Бабушка любила рассказывать старые сказки и легенды. Кажется, и об этом говорила что-то. Или нет? Жарко.  
Девушка пляшет легко и чисто, белые одежды двигаются словно сами по себе. Глаза полуприкрыты, длинные светлые ресницы почти не видны в ярком полуденном солнце. Красивая…  
Отабек задыхается. От восхищения легкими плавными движениями, от восторга, глядя, как плывет шаль по воздуху, как легко изгибается изящное тонкое запястье, как взметаются волосы птичьим крылом. Ему жарко-жарко-жарко и солнце нещадно жжет темноволосую макушку, но Алтыну плевать. Все потом. Жаль, что пшеница скрывает девушку по пояс — всего не увидеть.  
Он понимает, что что-то не так, когда взгляд плывет. Успевает выдохнуть-простонать что-то бессвязное и увидеть яркие зеленые глазищи. Демонические, страшные глаза, такие красивые…  
Он просыпается дома. Недоуменно моргает, пытаясь вспомнить, как попал на свою кровать. Помнит, что до города оставалось всего ничего, как заглох автобус и он, знакомый с этими местами с детства, решил дойти пешком. Летом. В полдень. Идиот. Наверняка схватил солнечный удар. Но как он тогда оказался тут? Кто его тащил с поля-то? Или он дошел и просто не помнит?  
Ему почему-то снились птицы, пытающиеся пролететь сквозь густой, как кисель, воздух.  
Мама встретила его в коридоре с облегченным вздохом, пожурила бестолкового сына, послала на кухню, поесть и «поблагодарить спасителя». Отабек только недоуменно моргнул.  
Он помнил красивую девушку. Выдумки перегретого мозга спутались с реальностью и Отабек честно не знал, привиделось ему, или девушка все же была. Если была, то ее можно найти. А зачем? Сказать «здрасти, я тут тебя увидел и влюбился с первого взгляда»?  
— А девушки там не было? — спросил Отабек, на что мать на него посмотрела очень странным взглядом, а бабушка, поразительно хорошо слышащая для своего возраста, ехидно фыркнула.  
— Полудница-то тебя и припечатала, небось, — донеслось из ее комнаты. Отабек поморщился. Теперь не слезет с него еще месяца два с этими сказками. Хотя, на сказку и было похоже.  
Отабек ожидал увидеть какого-то загорелого до черного состояния работягу, притащившего потерявшего сознание парня на собственном горбу. Найти адрес было просто, стоило пошарить по карманам в поисках документов или телефона, чтобы дозвониться родне.  
Он не ожидал увидеть на кухне «полуденницу».  
Отабек моргнул и, на всякий случай, протер глаза.  
Нет, точно она. Он. На стуле за столом, поджав длинные худые ноги с острыми коленками, сидел пацан лет пятнадцати. Он сверкал зелеными глазищами из-под светлых ресниц. Светлые волосы, тонкие запястья.  
Пацан. Явно.  
— Э, привет?  
Пацан фыркнул.  
— Ты тяжелый как пиздец.  
Алтын огляделся. Никого другого на кухне не было, так что старшее поколение не станет выговаривать или недовольно хмуриться. Не зная, как реагировать, Отабек сказал:  
— Спасибо, что помог.  
Пацан снова фыркнул.  
— Не за что.  
Но уже добрее как-то.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
Пацан сверкнул глазищами.  
— Юра.  
Через неделю Отабек занимал место в первом ряду в огромном зале. Конкурс этнического танца. Не народного, Юра объяснял. После того, как рассказал, что вообще делал в том поле и как оказался в Алматы и зачем. Оказалось — тренировался, вдали от всех, привыкал к костюму и «ловил настроение». Отабек свалился из ниоткуда, как снег на голову. Хотя, Юра сказал, что свалился он на пыльную дорогу «как мешок с картошкой, и даже по весу похоже». Самое трудное было дотащить Алтына до ближайшего дерева — в тень. Дозвониться до его родни и дождаться их было проще. Родня Отабека приняла мальчишку с распростертыми объятиями, хоть Юра и слушать не желал о какой-то награде или благодарности.  
Конкурс проходил каждый раз в новом городе в одной из стран-участниц. Не особо известен и не так разрекламирован, как многие другие конкурсы, из которых можно сделать шоу. Но зато и честнее. Юра выступал впервые.  
Отабек поерзал, дожидаясь начала. Стран СНГ было много. От каждой страны могло быть сколько угодно участников. Были и откровенно посредственные танцоры, были и такие, за которыми хотелось наблюдать, не отрывая глаз. Отабек нервничал. Он желал Юре только победы, но не мог не понимать, что это будет трудно. Баллы у участников высокие, противники встречаются вполне серьезные, а ирландцы, коих тут было две группы, нравились всегда и всем, хотя каменные морды самому Отабеку мало приглянулись.  
Алтын замер, когда на сцену вышел Юра. Он так и не позволил ни разу посмотреть тренировку. Та единственная, которую он видел, почти не отложилась в памяти и Отабек смотрел танец словно впервые.  
Полуденница. Белые одежды, венок из колосьев ржи на голове, белая шаль, которая словно плывет в воде, а не в воздухе. Призрак летнего полдня, который зачем-то вплыл в душный зал.  
Отабек был очарован. Он не слышал музыку, не видел зала. Он любовался длинными ногами, руками, светлыми вихрами и редким блеском зеленых глаз, сверкающих сквозь светлые ресницы.  
Мираж, который принес ему удачу.


	8. Я вижу твои крылья

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song To Your Eyes - Air Support

Отабека затащили сюда случайно. Он не хотел идти. Честно не хотел. Ему интересна музыка, но не танцы. Совершенно точно.  
Сцена большая, просто огромная, но на ней - всего один человек. Высокий худощавый парень, жилистый и сухой. Длинные руки-ноги и светлая шевелюра. На нем - только белые штаны. Танцор стоит на одном колене, руки в пол. Музыка начинается голосом и пафосной скрипкой. Отабек кивает - неплохо.  
Парень приподнимается с первыми нотами. Тянется, словно умоляет кого-то, или просит что-то. Не пресмыкаясь - прося заслуженное с достоинством.  
Алтын ждал, что у парня будут синие глаза, как у многих блондинов. Или серые - еще чаще. Но у танцора глаза зеленые. Кошачьи. Яркие, как изумруды. Отабек замирает, забывая, что он вообще никуда не хотел идти.  
Музыка переливается, вплетая стройный ритм. Блондин поднимается с колен, перетекает, двигается так, словно нет толпы у сцены, словно вокруг него нет прожекторов. Словно он один и мира вокруг не существует. Отабек чувствует себя так же.  
Когда танцор взлетает в первом прыжке, Алтын замирает, задерживает дыхание, словно прыгает сам. Парень приземляется чисто, мягко, как кот, двигается дальше. Отабек не видел такой гибкости, растяжки раньше. И такой яркости. На блондина хотелось смотреть.  
На экране где-то позади показывали что-то дико трагически-пафосное, музыке под стать. То ли картины какой-то бутафорской войны, то ли что-то подобное. А Отабек видел только гибкую худощавую фигуру и яростные движения, которые рассказывают историю. Не сломан. В глазах - отчаяние пополам с вызовом. Губы сжаты в тонкую линию, подбородок упрямо поднят. Таких не ломают. Уничтожают, чтобы не поднимали остальных.  
Танцор летает над сценой, он мог быть похож на пресловутого феникса, такой же ослепительно яркий, до боли.  
Музыка затихает. В зале тишина. Танцор тяжело дышит, стоит, подняв сияющие глазищи куда-то в потолок. Нога за ногу, кулак прижат к тяжело вздымающейся груди.  
Отабек начинает хлопать первым, вспоминает как дышать, хватает воздух. Блондин отвешивает смазанный поклон и сбегает со сцены. Его не объявляли. Он открывал своеобразный концерт и, скорее всего, был студентом какого-то института культуры. Алтын находит одного из друзей и едва не хватает за грудки, спрашивая, спрашивая, кто был этот парень. Никто не знает.  
До конца концерта он не досиживает, крутится у выходов, мозоля охранникам глаза. Но белобрысого танцора нигде нет. Отабеку и самому интересно, что ему до танцора этого... Почему так тянуло внутри где-то, почему перехватывало дыхание от одного взгляда на летящую светлую фигуру. Это нормально вообще?  
Он бродит кругами до самого конца. В зале то и дело раздаются аплодисменты, а Отабек понимает, что танцора он, скорее всего, уже упустил. Ну и что - думает он. Какая разница. Что тебе до него?  
Он зло пинает какую-то жестянку, попавшуюся под ноги.  
Знать бы.  
Концерт заканчивается и из зала валит народ. Отабек без особой надежды всматривается в постепенно редеющую толпу. Несколько белобрысых макушек не похожи на искомую. Друзья, не понимая, в чем дело, прощаются и уходят, оставляя Отабека у зала. Постепенно площадь пустеет.  
Алтын устало прислоняется к стене, проводит пятерней по волосам, пытаясь понять, какого хрена он вообще все еще торчит здесь. Все уже ушли.  
Краем глаза он замечает сгорбленную фигуру в темной толстовке с леопардовым принтом на карманах. Кто-то торопится домой, задержавшись в зале. Из-под капюшона выскальзывает светлая прядь.  
\- Эй! - окликает этого кого-то Отабек. Фигура замирает, оборачивается резко, словно ожидая удара. Зеленые глаза сверкают так же, как и на сцене.  
Отабека почти прибивает облегчением и каким-то туповатым чувством счастья. Он улыбается легко, не в силах оставить лицо без эмоций.  
\- Здорово выступал.  
Парень смотрит хмуро и неприветливо. Но от слов взгляд оттаивает - всего на пару градусов.  
Он худой - скулы остро выступают на лице, под запавшими глазами - круги и его почти жалко. Но Отабек не торопится давать жалости волю. Такие ее страшно не любят.  
\- Спасибо, - буркает парень, поправляя рюкзак.  
\- Тебе далеко? - спрашивает Отабек. Ему страшно не хочется расставаться вот так. Он что-нибудь придумает по этому поводу. Обязательно. Потом. Танцор дергает плечом.  
\- Тебе зачем?  
\- Просто. Я могу подвезти, а ты наверняка устал после такого выступления.  
Всего один танец. Хотя... он же не видел концерта. Наверняка, были и другие, если он выходит только сейчас.  
Блондин долго молчит, только хмурит светлые брови, смотрит исподлобья. В конце-концов буркает что-то. Отабек слышит название района, округляет глаза. Далековато.  
\- Маршрутки точно не ходят уже. Ты туда пешком собрался идти?  
\- Я дойду. Спасибо за беспокойство, - цедит сквозь зубы парень, собираясь уйти.  
\- Я - Отабек, - торопливо представляется Алтын. Танцор замирает. Хмыкает.  
\- Откуда?  
\- Казахстан, - чуть усмехнувшись отвечает он.  
Хмыкает снова.  
\- Юра.  
Отабек протягивает руку. Юра смотрит недоверчиво, потом пожимает протянутую ладонь. Длинные узкие пальцы удивительно сильны. Отабек щурит глаза, чувствуя чуть выступающую косточку на тыльной стороне ладони. Ломал когда-то?  
\- Давай подвезу.  
Юра не отвечает, но идет следом за казахом.  
\- Ого, это твой?  
Отабек кивает, протягивает второй шлем. Блин, Сашка утопал вместе с остальными. Алтын надеялся, что приятель не обидится на зависшего друга. Хотя, он наверняка уже добрался к этому времени домой.  
Юра держит крепко. Отабек не лихачит, но в этот раз он едет осторожнее, чем обычно, хотя машин и немного. В голове - обрывки той музыки. Надо будет поискать в интернете. Юра легкий - мотоцикл почти не меняет в балансе.  
Дорога заканчивается быстро. Парень прощается торопливо, скрывается в подъезде. Отабек только успевает сказать "пока". Он вздыхает, пристраивает второй шлем, шарит по карманах и холодеет, не найдя телефона. Вот лопух. Развесил уши.  
На третьем этаже открывается окно и оттуда выглядывает Юра.  
\- Лови! - ухмыляется он. Отабек видит свой телефон, который Юра держит двумя пальцами - вот-вот выпустит. Как он успевает кинуть мотоцикл на подножку и поймать телефон едва ли не у самой земли, он так и не понял. Юра хмыкает и закрывает окно. Очень быстро свет гаснет.  
Уже дома Отабек находит в памяти телефона новый номер. И знакомый трек, отголоски которого все еще бродят по закоулкам сознания.


	9. Слушай

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halsey - Gasoline (low pitch)  
> Van Canto - Bed of Nails

Судьбоносная встреча происходит в клубе. Таких встреч, на самом деле, у Алтына было столько, что и не перечесть. Его музыку любят и в «Парадоксе» он работает достаточно давно.  
Белобрысый пацан зависает в клубе все чаще, причем, будто случайно попадая на вечера, когда за пультом Отабек. Алтын замечает посетителя: он ярок и почти всегда держится близко к сцене. Ни с кем не сходится, приходит один, одет броско, но стильно, он отрывается под музыку, словно забивая этим голову, чтобы не думать о чем-то другом, лишнем сейчас. Отабек уже успел насмотреться на разных людей. Научился понимать, что к чему.  
Юра любит ночные клубы. Куча незнакомых людей, которым до тебя нет дела и можно вести себя, как угодно. Можно танцевать до упаду, пить что угодно, слать нахрен всех, кто подходит слишком близко, рассчитывая на бурную ночь, пока ты сидишь за барной стойкой, прикидывая, сколько коктейлей в тебя влезет, или наоборот: зависнуть с какой-то компанией, чтобы потом никогда не вспомнить их имен и лиц.  
Клубы каждый раз разные, хотя, в некоторых Юра появляется чаще одного раза. В этот он зашел на следующий же вечер: понравилась музыка. Но за пультом стоял какой-то пирсингованый фрик в майке, такого дрыщенского телосложения, что без слез не взглянешь и даже сам Юра на его фоне выглядел вполне презентабельно. Басы гудели где-то в голове, а высокие ноты противно впивались в уши и Юра ушел, ругаясь под нос на косорукого дебила, которому на уши наступил не медведь, а упала пара слонов и которого зачем-то пустили за пульт. В следующий раз его занесло в этот же клуб с компанией одноклассников, решивших отметить чью-то днюху. Юра не вникал, чью. Идти не хотел, памятуя про кошмарное лабалово от стремного дрыща. Но за пультом снова стоял не особо приметный смуглый парень, которого Юра почти не помнил внешне. Диджей был похож на тень и ускользал от взгляда. Но звук был такой, что Юра быстро забыл обо всем на свете, привычно отдаваясь музыке, позволяя нести, как ей будет угодно. Да, это получше будет.  
Одноклассники говорят, что DJ Алтын здесь бывает три дня в неделю и именно в эти дни клуб забит. Юра понимает, почему, уточняет дни, словно невзначай, и приходит в "Парадокс" снова. И снова. И снова. Смеется, когда узнает, что Алтын в переводе значит «Золото». Смуглый темноволосый диджей от золота был далек совершенно. И даже глаза у него были темные.  
Отабек не сразу замечает за собой привычку отыскивать в толпе блондинистую макушку постоянного посетителя. По нему сразу видно, когда трек действительно удачный: у парня потрясающее чутье на музыку. И двигается он тоже – потрясающе. И когда белобрысой головы в толпе не оказывается, Отабеку становится как-то одиноко.  
Девушки сменяются одна за другой. Алтын предан только музыке и снятые в клубе же девицы не остаются в памяти. Вне клуба он занят другой работой: пишет треки, продает тому, кто купит, и потом с интересом прислушивается к знакомой музыке на улицах и в кафе. Денег хватает с головой. Квартира – в элитной высотке. Работа Отабеку нравится и связана с музыкой, без которой он не мыслил своей жизни с самого детства. Жизнь, вроде бы, удалась.  
Все чаще Отабек наталкивается взглядом не на блондинистые вихры, а на зеленые кошачьи глазищи. И отвести взгляд становится все труднее. Впрочем, и постоянный клиент задерживается на нем взглядом все чаще.  
Что за фигня – думает Отабек, когда в груди тянет и хочется вздохнуть поглубже. Он хоть и похож на девчонку, точно ей не является.  
Юра пьет мало и достаточно редко. Ему противно смотреть на наглых ужратых в хлам девиц, которые вешаются на всех подряд, лезут на сцену, и которых потом под белы рученьки выводит охрана.  
Отабек следит за этим всегда. Ему не нужны проблемы на работе. Он специально искал клуб с хозяином поприличнее и построже. Пришлось побегать, конечно же, но в «Парадоксе» ему хотя бы не приходилось потом объяснять, какого хрена он не работает нормально. С посетителей-то взятки гладки. Клиент всегда прав. Радовало и то, что Яков был резко против наркоты, которая легко гуляла по большинству других клубов. Стоило кому-то заметить что-то подобное, и клиент вылетал из «Парадокса» птичкой. Отабек был рад этому как никто другой. И жалел, что давний друг детства попал в совсем другой клуб когда-то, с совсем другой компанией. Что его и сгубило. Конечно, после такого они теряли в клиентах, но плюсы клуба перевешивали минусы и люди шли.  
Юра всегда был тонкокостный и с по-девичьи нежным лицом. В свое время из-за этого в школе была куча проблем. Но Плисецкий быстро выучился отбривать нахалов так, что о них потом судачила вся школа. Когда же попытались вразумить вручную, Юра не пожалел ни кулаков, ни симпатичного личика. Светил фонарем две недели, очки не надевал принципиально и после пары таких стычек трогать его перестали, хоть и продолжали поносить за глаза, все еще пытались пробиться сквозь ехидство и нахальство. Потом, уже в классе девятом появилось какое-то подобие друзей и стало проще. Но по темным переулкам Плисецкий предпочитал не шастать.  
Когда в туалете клуба его зажали два мордоворота, Юра подумал, что вот сейчас будет просто феерическая кульминация всего этого дерьма, связанного с «девичьей мордашкой». Третий амбал стоит у двери на шухере и косится на друзей, на Юру, едва ли не облизывается. Юра вжимается спиной в стену. Ему страшно, противно. Он злится. И сдаваться не собирается. Может быть, если добиться того, что ему разобьют лицо, они потеряют к нему интерес. Хрен там. Но надежда умирает последней.  
Его заломали почти сразу, он только и успел, что выкинуть руку в ударе вперед и даже почти попал. Юру повалили на пол, он больно приложился подбородком о кафель.  
А через минуту с удивлением смотрел на три тела на кафеле и тяжело дышащего диджея, который стоял, держа руки перед собой, еще не успев осознать, что короткая драка закончилась.  
Потом Яков долго молчал, яростно скрипя зубами и явно сдерживаясь от многоэтажных словесных конструкций. Юра все ждал, что он сейчас начнет хвататься за сердце или за голову, но мужчина только выдохнул и сквозь зубы объяснил Отабеку, что видеть его в ближайшую неделю не желает. Считай, отпуск. Пусть и вынужденный: костяшки сбиты в хлам, работать можно, но неприятно. Полицию вызывать не стали, просто клиентам доступно объяснили, что видеть их в «Парадоксе» не желают. А если вздумают вякнуть что-либо по этому поводу, то им живо вспомнят попытку изнасилования несовершеннолетнего. Юра от такой формулировки только поежился. Отабек все время «после» следил за ним краем глаза, глядел искоса. Плисецкий то и дело ловил на себе взгляд казаха. Дергался, близко не подходил, но и далеко не отходил тоже. Курсировал кругами, как на орбите. Они не разговаривали. Только перед тем, как сесть в такси, Юра буркнул Отабеку «спасибо» и уже громче и четче спросил у Якова, не заказан ли ему вход в клуб тоже, как побитой троице. Яков все-таки разорался, что малолетним шибздикам вообще по клубам шастать нельзя и он вообще установит ограничение 21+ на вход. У Отабека было непроницаемое выражение лица, но Юре почему-то казалось, что диджею смешно.  
Уже дома Отабек сквозь адскую головную боль вспоминает, как все было. Как у двери в туалет неожиданно встретился какой-то качок, не слишком цензурно объяснивший, что «чурка» может валить на все четыре стороны. Как, заглянув в щель, он понял все разом, сразу и, не дожидаясь окончания матерной тирады от стоявшего на шухере, ударил тому в пах, обхватил за голову, добавил коленом в лицо.  
Алтын тронул темную ткань. Пятно осталось. Видно плохо, но если знать…  
Потом Отабек подскочил к одному из тех, что держали «жертву», ударил боковым, метя в висок, чтобы вырубить быстро и наверняка. С третьим пришлось повозиться: он успел собраться, приготовиться к драке, ударил пару раз – один из таких ударов Отабек все же поймал лицом, хоть и вскользь. Тот третий явно занимался боксом. И не ждал подлого удара ногой в пах, после которого получил коленом так же, как и первый. Боксер был парнем крепким. Пришлось добавить ногой уже по лежащему противнику – сверху вниз. То, что драка закончилась Алтын понял только глядя на ошарашенного подростка, не успевшего даже встать с кафеля.  
Яков его все-таки оштрафовал. Потому что «у нас есть охрана, и кулаками махать – это их задача, а твоя – обеспечить, чтобы нормальные клиенты не скучали». Справедливо.  
Но Юра так не думал и долго ругался потом, что такими темпами спасать никого не будут принципиально, потому что себе же дороже обходится.  
Отабек ничего не говорит о том, что Юра появляется в клубе в первый же вечер, когда Алтын становится за пульт после вынужденного отпуска. Утром покупает ему кофе, потому что Плисецкий, против обыкновения, остается до закрытия, а не уходит где-то посреди ночи.  
Еще через две недели Юра оказывается в квартире Отабека и долго фырчит, что тут от одной обстановки холодно. Хотя, может всему виной была дождливая погода.  
Характер у Юры не сахар. И путь навстречу друг другу они выстраивают тяжело, но упорно. Отступать не привык ни один из них. На кой хрен они вообще сдались друг другу, непонятно обоим. Но Юре впервые спокойно в чьем-то присутствии, не считая деда. Он рассказывает о своей куцей семье. Отабек окольными путями выспрашивает, что отца Юра в глаза не видел, а мать упорхнула, когда ему было пять, строить свою жизнь дальше. Алтын обрывками выдает информацию о себе. Не говорил бы вообще ничего, не потому что не хотелось – не знал как. Не привык. Но Юра с носорожьим упрямством пробивается насквозь, спрашивает-спрашивает-говорит.  
Они часто ругаются. Юра бесится от гиперзаботы Отабека, орет, что не девочка, не надо с него пылинки сдувать. Отабек хмурится, пытается привыкнуть к тому, что то, что Юра говорит, часто расходится с тем, что он чувствует на самом деле, мысленно составляет словарь, по которому колючего подростка можно понять. Но принимать заботу приятно и Юра ершится все меньше. Колючки приглаживаются, и подросток учится говорить иначе, успокаивается, пусть и только в присутствии Отабека. Оказывается, показать, что ты не беспомощен в таком состоянии и виде гораздо проще и Отабек расслабляется тоже, привыкает, что Юра, в общем-то, не настолько беззащитен, как ему казалось вначале.  
Здоровенная квартира на одном из последних этажей элитной высотки, слишком пустая раньше, принимает Юру охотно. И от его присутствия гораздо теплее. Иногда Отабеку кажется что он завел кота: у Юры дома пушистая, часто линяющая кошка и шерсть неизменно «кочует» с любимой толстовки Плисецкого в квартиру Алтына. А чашки магическим образом исчезают и появляются, и Отабек честно не понимает, как в полупустой квартире можно спрятать полдесятка чашек.  
Юра любит панорамные окна в квартире Отабека. Особенно - по вечерам, потому что виден город в огнях. Он любит по-кошачьи замереть у стекла и наблюдать за миром по ту сторону. Сначала Отабек просто накидывал тонкий плед на узкие плечи, чтобы не продуло, потом в один из таких вечеров просто перебрался с ноутбуком к Юре под бок и тот сразу устроил голову его на плече, не отрывая взгляда от стекла. Алтын делал вид, что не замечает косых взглядов на их общее отражение, потому что сам бросал такие же, и на работе сосредоточиться было трудно.

***

У Юры горячие губы. Он немного пьян и взбудоражен до крайности. Он кусается, целует жадно. Отабек знает, что Юра кошмарно ревнует его ко всем девицам, которые бросают на него жадные взгляды, мечтая увидеть диджея в своей постели. И поэтому он торопится сам, торопит Алтына, который бы еще подождал. Юра хрупкий, тонкий, его страшно сломать.  
В постели Юра, у которого до этого ни парней ни девушек не было, резок так же, как и в жизни. Особенно – поначалу. Отабек честно держался до последнего, но устоять против бешено горящих глаз, приоткрытых искусанных губ не смог. Юра верил ему безоговорочно и думал, что, пусть Алтын был по девочкам, хотя бы в теории должен что-то знать. Ну, в теории-то должен…  
Юра шипит от мимолетной боли, упирается затылком в кровать и закусывает губы, но молчит упрямо, загоняет выступившие от боли слезы обратно, до синяков вцепляется в плечи Отабека. Алтын и рад бы закончить все, но понимает, что Юра потом загрызет его нафиг. Причинять боль не хочется, но получается так, как получается, Отабек доводит дело до конца и потом долго молча просит прощения, зная, что если сказать вслух, Юра взбесится. Впрочем, он потом бесится и так, потому что Отабек неделю ходит с виноватым лицом и почти жалеет, что дал себя уломать. Юра ругается, возмущается, краснеет и вцепляется в Отабека: «я не стеклянный!» - доказывает ему. Алтын верит. Умом. И нервно бодяжит себе кофе в два раза крепче, чем обычно.  
Юра признает, пусть и только себе и мысленно, что поторопился. Отабек быстро сдает позиции, но теперь ведет сам. Дальше они не рвутся вперед. Изучают друг друга постепенно, притираются в постели так же, как до этого притирались в жизни. Впрочем, бешеный темперамент Юры дает о себе знать. Он любит седлать Отабека, двигаться, как хочется ему самому. Он кусается и у Алтына вечно изодрана спина. Сам Отабек отвечает почти тем же: с бедер, со светлой кожи не сходят синяки от сильных рук, Юра потом только смеется, что, оказывается, за непроницаемым лицом и железным самообладанием скрывается такой характер. Отабек отвечает горящим взглядом и прижимает Юру к постели, цепляет зубами загривок у самого роста волос, где не видно следов. Юра хрипло смеется и стонет в ответ. И скупает напульсники в соседних магазинах.  
Но весь мир может катиться в пропасть, потому что Юра уверен: даже будь у него сотня парней, девушек, просто партнеров до Отабека, лучшего он все равно бы не встретил.  
Алтын, не зная мыслей Юры, думает о том же, лениво очерчивая выступающие позвонки на белой спине.


	10. Мне нужно солнце

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poets of the fall - Brighter Than The Sun

Ота­бек си­дит на мо­тоцик­ле, дрем­лет, пь­ет ко­фе. Пос­ле бур­ной но­чи хо­телось толь­ко зад­рыхнуть не­дели на две. Не­бо хму­рилось, бы­ло хо­лод­но, но дождь все ни­как не хо­тел ид­ти. От та­кой по­годы бо­лела го­лова.  
Шум, гам. Ота­бек удив­ленно обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся на ко­рот­кий пе­ре­улок спра­ва - узень­кий про­ход с па­рой му­сор­ных ба­ков. От­ту­да слы­шит­ся на­рас­та­ющий шум, вы­каты­ва­ет­ся ка­кая-то бан­ка, а по­том из-за уг­ла в пе­ре­улок вы­лета­ет па­рень на па­ру лет млад­ше са­мого Ота­бека. Го­лова за­мота­на шар­фом, но зе­лены гла­зищи го­рят так, что Ал­тын уве­рен: он уз­нал бы его в лю­бом слу­чае. Пар­нишка на­тыка­ет­ся на Ота­бека, стал­ки­ва­ет­ся с ним, чер­ты­ха­ет­ся, по­том заг­ля­дыва­ет в тем­ные гла­за и, на­вер­ное, улы­ба­ет­ся, под­ми­гива­ет.  
\- Смот­ри, не зе­вай.  
И дра­па­ет даль­ше, мгно­вен­но про­падая из ви­ду, как по вол­шебс­тву. Хо­тя, Ота­бек, ско­рее все­го, прос­то не­удач­но мор­гнул. По­лиция вы­лета­ет сле­дом, но не так быс­тро и лов­ко, как вып­ры­гивал из пе­ре­ул­ка па­цан. Они вцеп­ля­ют­ся в Ота­бека, тор­мо­шат его, спра­шива­ют. Ота­бек удив­ленно мор­га­ет, круг­лы­ми гла­зами смот­рит вок­руг и ука­зыва­ет, по­чему-то, сов­сем дру­гое нап­равле­ние, ед­ва ли не про­тиво­полож­ное то­му, ко­торо­му сле­довал пар­нишка. По­лицей­ские го­нят ту­да, а Ал­тын удив­ленно смот­рит на ста­кан­чик с ко­фе. Да­же ос­тыть не ус­пел.  
И что это бы­ло?  
В сле­ду­ющий раз они пе­ресе­ка­ют­ся в цен­тре го­рода. Ота­бек сра­зу уз­на­ет ярос­тные зе­леные гла­за, ви­дит ши­рокую нес­коль­ко ди­кова­тую ух­мылку. Пар­нишка ока­зыва­ет­ся бе­лоб­ры­сым и на ди­во гиб­ким: он со сво­ими при­яте­лями вы­делы­вал ка­кие-то куль­би­ты у фон­та­на глав­ной пло­щади и Ота­бек боль­ше вре­мени и вни­мания уде­лял имен­но ему, а не раз­го­вору с при­яте­лями-бай­ке­рами.  
Отой­дя за ко­лой в ма­газин, Ота­бек поч­ти не удив­ля­ет­ся, ког­да на кас­се за ним прис­тра­ива­ет­ся да­веш­ний нез­на­комец. Па­цан бро­са­ет на лен­ту па­ру па­чек чип­сов и бан­ку ка­кой-то сла­бо­ал­ко­голь­ной фиг­ни.  
Ота­бек мор­щится. Луч­ше бы уже нор­маль­ное бух­ло ку­пил, чем эту га­зиро­ван­ную дрянь.  
По­зади фыр­ка­ют.  
\- Как буд­то сам свя­той.  
Ота­бек обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся и встре­ча­ет­ся взгля­дом с пар­нишкой, ко­торый, ока­зыва­ет­ся, ни­же не­го на пол­го­ловы. А ка­зал­ся вы­ше из-за ху­добы. Одеж­да чис­тая, но нес­коль­ко по­тас­канная. А еще вни­матель­ный взгляд ка­заха за­меча­ет поч­ти со­шед­шую жел­тизну ста­рого си­няка на ску­ле. Поч­ти не вид­но, но пар­нишка бе­локо­жий.  
\- Не свя­той, - от­ве­ча­ет Ал­тын, - но и от­ра­вить­ся ни­ког­да не хо­телось.  
Па­цан фыр­ка­ет сно­ва, очень по­хоже на не­доволь­ную кош­ку. У Ота­бека бы­ла та­кая, дав­но. Она очень не лю­била, ког­да ее тро­га­ют и Ал­тын веч­но хо­дил ис­ца­рапан­ный.  
\- Да, да, от чип­сов по­лучишь яз­ву, а ко­ла, меж­ду про­чим, раз­жи­жа­ет моз­ги, - ехид­но го­ворит пар­нишка, ко­ся гла­зом на жес­тянку. Ота­бек не от­ве­ча­ет, рас­пла­чива­ет­ся и вы­ходит из ма­гази­на. Они мол­ча рас­хо­дят­ся каж­дый к сво­ей ком­па­нии и Ал­ты­ну да­же поч­ти уда­ет­ся не смот­реть в сто­рону мел­ко­ты у фон­та­на. Там соб­ра­лась ком­па­ния воз­растом от три­над­ца­ти до сем­надца­ти и бе­лоб­ры­сый па­цан там ед­ва ли не са­мый стар­ший сре­ди них. У Ал­ты­на бы­ло на­обо­рот: ком­па­ния бай­ке­ров, в ко­торую он ког­да-то влил­ся поч­ти слу­чай­но, бы­ла ку­да стар­ше и Ота­бек был са­мым мел­ким из них. Не толь­ко по воз­расту, впро­чем.  
Он ед­ва не да­вит­ся ко­лой, ког­да ви­дит, как блон­дин вы­тас­ки­ва­ет из-под кур­тки па­ру шо­кола­док. За ко­торые точ­но не пла­тил. Есть, ко­неч­но, ва­ри­ант, что они бы­ли у пар­ня до то­го, как он во­об­ще во­шел в ма­газин, но в это, по­чему-то не слиш­ком ве­рилось.  
Ота­бек рас­ти­ра­ет паль­ца­ми пе­рено­сицу. Ну что те­бе до не­го? Ну, прав­да, что? Те­бе не все рав­но? Та­ких вот па­цанов по всей стра­не - ва­гоны. И не толь­ко по этой стра­не.  
Ал­тын ле­зет в кар­ман и чувс­тву­ет се­бя иди­отом, ког­да на­шари­ва­ет там бу­маж­ку с кри­во, яв­но впо­пыхах на­цара­пан­ным на нем но­мером и ехид­ным смай­ли­ком. И по­нима­ет, что поз­во­нит по это­му но­меру се­год­ня же.  
Па­цан ко­сит хит­рым гла­зом на ка­заха, до­воль­но ус­ме­ха­ясь.

***

Юра сво­им при­выч­кам не из­ме­ня­ет и по­это­му Ота­бек на­ходит его лег­ко. Мо­тоцикл при­ходит­ся ос­та­вить в квар­та­ле от­сю­да, что­бы Пли­сец­кий не сбе­жал рань­ше вре­мени, с не­го ста­нет­ся. Ночью звук раз­ле­та­ет­ся даль­ше и Ал­тын не уве­рен, что его не ус­лы­шали. Хо­тя, мо­тоцик­лов в го­роде в это вре­мя го­да мно­го.  
Заб­ро­шен­ный дол­гос­трой ни­куда не дел­ся, хо­тя снес­ти его гро­зились еще па­ру лет на­зад. На вто­ром эта­же, све­сив но­гу, и спря­тав ли­цо за во­лоса­ми, си­дел Юра. Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся, за­метив по­лу­отор­ванный ка­пюшон слиш­ком тон­кой для осен­ней по­годы тол­стов­ки и ке­ды на бо­су но­гу.  
Юра по­ежил­ся, под­тя­нул но­ги, об­хва­тил их ру­ками, ткнул­ся лбом в ко­лени. Ал­тын ог­ля­дел­ся, при­киды­вая, как по­неза­мет­нее по­доб­рать­ся. Не при­думал, прос­то по­дошел бли­же, ок­ликнул.  
-Юр.  
Пли­сец­кий дер­нулся, вски­нул гла­за, тут же от­вернул­ся.  
-Ка­кого хре­на те­бе на­до.  
Ота­бек про­демонс­три­ровал те­лефон.  
-Ты не от­ве­чал.  
По­тому что, ско­рее все­го, ос­та­вил те­лефон до­ма, за­быв о нем во вре­мя пос­пешно­го по­бега. Юра не от­ве­тил, толь­ко дер­нул пле­чом, про­бур­чал что-то. Ота­бек при­щурил­ся.  
-Есть хо­чешь?  
Юра по­сидел, слов­но не ус­лы­шал, по­том обер­нулся, пос­мотрел хму­ро. Гла­за крас­ные.  
-Хо­чу.  
-Тог­да слазь.  
Пли­сец­кий скрыл­ся где-то в зда­нии и вы­шел, чуть по­годя, с дру­гой сто­роны. Он ста­ратель­но пы­тал­ся спря­тать пра­вую по­лови­ну ли­ца за во­лоса­ми, но Ота­бек не дал: взял за под­бо­родок, от­вел во­лосы с ли­ца, хму­ро ос­мотрел на­лива­ющий­ся на ску­ле си­няк. Хо­лод­ный…  
Юра вы­вер­нулся, бур­кнул:  
-Нор­маль­но все.  
Ота­бек стя­нул с се­бя кур­тку, наб­ро­сил под­рос­тку на пле­чи. Тот за­кутал­ся в нее сра­зу, ед­ва слыш­но счас­тли­во вы­дох­нул.  
Для счастья во­об­ще нем­но­го на­до, на са­мом-то де­ле. В этом Ота­бек убе­дил­ся, гля­дя на поч­ти при­шед­ше­го в се­бя Юру, ко­торый уми­нал уже вто­рой сен­двич, куп­ленный в круг­ло­суточ­ном ларь­ке за уг­лом. Пли­сец­кий си­дел на бай­ке Ал­ты­на, смот­рел в не­бо и выг­ля­дел по­бод­рее, хо­тя са­мого Ота­бека от фи­оле­тово­го пят­на на ли­це Юры хо­телось ко­му-то дос­тупно, на паль­цах, объ­яс­нить, что де­тей бить нель­зя.  
Ал­тын нес­лышно взды­ха­ет в ста­кан­чик с ко­фе. Де­тей… сам-то.  
Юра ском­кал обер­тки, мет­ким брос­ком за­кинул в ур­ну.  
-Е!  
Ота­бек улыб­нулся.  
-Бу­дешь бас­кетбо­лис­том.  
-И бу­ду! – Юра улыб­нулся сво­ей при­выч­ной чуть ди­кова­той ух­мылкой, - вы­махаю под два мет­ра и бу­ду грес­ти баб­ло меш­ка­ми.  
Пли­сец­кий сце­дил зе­вок в ку­лак.  
-Си­дя не ус­ни.  
Под­росток вски­нул­ся.  
-Я нор­маль­но.  
Ота­бек знал, по­чему Юра не хо­чет воз­вра­щать­ся до­мой. И уп­рямс­тва ему хва­тит, что­бы не пой­ти ту­да прин­ци­пи­аль­но, хо­тя бы до ут­ра. Ал­тын по­косил­ся на под­рос­тка. Тот си­дел на бай­ке, под­жав но­ги и за­кутав­шись в его кур­тку, ка­жет­ся, соб­равшись дре­мать пря­мо так. Взъ­еро­шен­ный и нес­час­тный.  
Ота­бек сжал паль­ца­ми пе­рено­сицу, сно­ва за­дав­шись воп­ро­сом, сто­ит ли прок­ли­нать или бла­гос­ло­вить их встре­чу.  
Он выб­ро­сил ста­кан­чик в ур­ну, поз­ве­нел клю­чами. Вто­рого шле­ма нет… ну да лад­но.  
-По­еха­ли.  
-Ку­да? – встре­пенул­ся Юра.  
-От­сы­пать­ся. Ночь слиш­ком длин­ная.  
В квар­ти­ре Ота­бек толь­ко но­чевал, боль­шую часть вре­мени ва­лан­да­ясь по го­роду. Бы­ло чис­то, но из-за та­кого об­ра­за жиз­ни квар­ти­ра ка­залась не жи­лой. Две ком­на­ты, из ко­торых од­на – та, что по­мень­ше, - бы­ла от­да­на под мас­тер­скую-га­раж. Юра су­нул ту­да лю­бопыт­ный нос, по­мор­щился от стой­ко­го ма­шин­но­го за­паха. От Ота­бека пах­ло так­же и, все-та­ки, не так. При­ят­нее.  
-Ван­ная там, - Ал­тын при­сел, рас­шну­ровы­вая вы­сокие бо­тин­ки. Юра кив­нул, ски­нул кур­тку, ак­ку­рат­но по­весил на ве­шал­ку, скрыл­ся за дверью. Ота­бек прис­лу­шал­ся к шу­му во­ды и по­шел на кух­ню, ин­спек­ти­ровать хо­лодиль­ник.  
На пред­ло­жение за­валить­ся дрых­нуть до обе­да Юра от­ре­аги­ровал стран­но. Хму­ро зыр­кнув из-под от­росшей чел­ки, он спро­сил:  
-На кро­вати.  
Ота­бек уди­вил­ся.  
-Ну да.  
Юра нах­му­рил­ся силь­нее.  
-А ты где спать бу­дешь?  
Ал­тын вски­нул бро­ви.  
-На по­лу.  
Кро­вать бы­ла не слиш­ком уз­кой, но вдво­ем на ней мож­но бы­ло спать толь­ко при­терев­шись друг к дру­гу. Па­мятуя о не­люб­ви Юры к по­доб­но­му втор­же­нию в лич­ное прос­транс­тво, Ота­бек не по­думал о том, что та­кое ре­шение под­рос­тку бы­ло не­оче­вид­но.  
Гля­дя, как Ота­бек ски­дыва­ет на пол па­ру оде­ял и ша­рит в шка­фу в по­ис­ках вто­рой по­душ­ки, Юра ло­жить­ся не то­ропит­ся, сто­ит, мнет­ся.  
-Что? – спра­шива­ет ка­зах.  
Он не зна­ет, мо­жет толь­ко до­гады­вать­ся, что в Юре сей­час бо­рет­ся нес­коль­ко чувств сра­зу. С од­ной сто­роны, на­ходить­ся на од­ной кро­вати с кем-то чу­жим точ­но не хо­телось. Хо­тя, Ота­бек и не был сов­сем уж чу­жой. С дру­гой сто­роны, бы­ло нем­но­го стыд­но, что приш­лось сог­нать его на пол. С треть­ей… Юре бы­ло страш­но. Он не бо­ял­ся че­го-то кон­крет­но­го. Но бур­ный ве­чер, ко­торый рез­ко сме­нил­ся ку­да бо­лее теп­лой, во всех смыс­лах, ночью, дей­ство­вал на юный из­му­чен­ный ор­га­низм сво­еоб­разно. При­меши­вал­ся и чис­то под­рос­тко­вый ин­те­рес.  
-Я те­бя с кро­вати сог­нал.  
Оте­бек кач­нул го­ловой, рас­пра­вил оде­яло.  
-Не страш­но.  
-Ну да, - фыр­кнул Юра, отоб­рал по­душ­ку, бро­сил на кро­вать,- Про­ду­ет, спи­на бо­леть бу­дет.  
Толь­ко не крас­неть, толь­ко не крас­неть, - ду­мал Пли­сец­кий, по­ка Ота­бек смот­рел в упор, яв­но взве­шивая в го­лове все «за» и «про­тив». Преж­де чем Юра ус­пел пси­хануть окон­ча­тель­но, Ал­тын под­хва­тил оде­яло, ки­нул на кро­вать, кив­нул, слов­но не Юре, а че­му-то сво­ему.  
От­сту­пать бы­ло не­куда и Юра улег­ся, съ­ежил­ся на краю кро­вати. Ота­бек ак­ку­рат­но прис­тро­ил­ся на дру­гом краю.  
Впро­чем, прос­ну­лись они, ка­кого-то фи­га, все рав­но в об­нимку.

***

Ота­бек ко­пал­ся во внут­реннос­тях мо­тоцик­ла, ко­торый боль­шей сво­ей частью на­ходил­ся в га­раже Ту­ра. По­года сто­яла не­лет­ная. В дождь ез­дить мож­но бы­ло, но луч­ше не на­до, а лив­ни за­тяну­ли на не­делю, слов­но в Пи­тере ка­ком-ни­будь. Ру­ки при­выч­но пе­реби­рали зна­комые до каж­до­го из­ги­ба де­тали, а вот го­лова бы­ла за­нята сов­сем дру­гими ве­щами.  
Он на днях, за­метив ру­ку Юры – всю в си­них и жел­тых пят­нах – спро­сил, по­чему он не пе­ре­едет к де­ду.  
-Дед бо­ле­ет. Ес­ли уз­на­ет, ему мо­жет стать пло­хо, - хму­ро от­ве­тил Юра.  
Ни­колай Сте­пано­вич на вид был дос­та­точ­но креп­ким ста­риком. И он по­нятия не имел, что про­ис­хо­дит с его вну­ком. Не знал, что веч­ные ха­хали его до­чери сры­ва­ют­ся на бе­лоб­ры­сом вздор­ном под­рос­тке, что по­лови­ну вре­мени Юра про­водит не в шко­ле – на ули­це, где пол­но «дру­зей» охот­но при­нима­ющих всех под­ряд. И ки­да­ющих так же лег­ко. Ра­ду­ет, что Ота­беку хо­тя бы уда­лось убе­дить Юру бы­вать в шко­ле по­чаще. Проб­лем с учи­теля­ми за пос­ледний ме­сяц ста­ло мень­ше: па­цан был не ду­рак, со­об­ра­жал хо­рошо. Но он все еще жил в до­ме сво­ей не­путе­вой ма­маши, ко­торая боль­ше вни­мания уде­ляла но­вым и но­вым уха­жерам. От ко­торых дос­та­валось и ей, и Юре.  
Ота­бек взды­ха­ет, бро­са­ет про­мас­ленную тряп­ку. Ко­торый день уже мыс­ли вер­тятся вок­руг од­но­го и то­го же.  
Он слы­шит стук в дверь и удив­ля­ет­ся. Зво­нок ра­бота­ет же. Сту­чать мож­но до по­сине­ния: Ал­тын лю­бил во вре­мя ра­боты за­бивать го­лову му­зыкой, за ко­торой не вся­кий Ар­ма­гед­дон ус­лы­шишь.  
За дверью ока­зал­ся Юра. Из­би­тый, со сче­сан­ны­ми кос­тяшка­ми, зап­лывшим гла­зом, взъ­еро­шен­ный и нес­час­тный.  
Ота­бек мор­гнул.  
-Мож­но я у те­бя пе­рекан­ту­юсь? – глу­хо спро­сил Пли­сец­кий. Ал­тын кив­нул, про­пус­тил под­рос­тка внутрь, зак­рыл дверь на ключ.  
-Ве­щи бро­сай, где уви­дишь.  
-Я не­надол­го, - от­ве­тил Юра, пря­ча гла­за – Я на па­ру дней хоть. По­ка при­думаю что-то.  
Ота­бек нах­му­рил­ся, дер­нул пар­ня за ру­кав тол­стов­ки с под­ши­тым ка­пюшо­ном. Юра под­нял гла­за.  
-Ос­та­вай­ся столь­ко, сколь­ко пот­ре­бу­ет­ся.  
Пли­сец­кий опус­тил го­лову, за­весил ли­цо во­лоса­ми.  
-У те­бя… на ще­ке.  
Ал­тын по­тер ще­ку. Вы­мазал­ся в чем-то. Он прак­ти­чес­ки всег­да ра­ботал без пер­ча­ток, и по­том об­на­ружи­вал пят­на мас­ла в са­мых не­ожи­дан­ных мес­тах.  
По­ка Юра ус­тра­ивал­ся в ком­на­те, Ота­бек ус­пел бо­лее-ме­нее вы­мыть­ся и про­ин­спек­ти­ровать кух­ню на пред­мет еды в це­лом. Сам Ал­тын го­товить умел, но не осо­бо лю­бил. А вот Юра на кух­не уп­равлял­ся здо­рово. «Де­да на­учил», - от­ве­тил он, во­зясь на кух­не пос­ле пер­вой но­чи, ко­торую про­вел в этой квар­ти­ре. Он ос­та­вал­ся пе­ри­оди­чес­ки здесь, ког­да до­ма сов­сем за­дал­бы­вали. Сам не нап­ра­шивал­ся, его обыч­но вы­тас­ки­вал Ота­бек по го­лосу в те­лефо­не по­нимая, что де­ло опять пло­хо. По­нача­лу под­росток упи­рал­ся, ру­гал­ся, по­том вро­де как сми­рил­ся и толь­ко сер­ди­то со­пел. Обу­зой быть не хо­тел не толь­ко де­ду.  
По­ка Ал­тын за­вари­вал чай, Юра с по­лотен­цем на пле­чах и мок­рой го­ловой пе­реко­чевал на кух­ню и прис­тро­ил­ся за сто­лом, в тор­це. Ота­бек вни­матель­нее ос­мотрел но­воп­ри­об­ре­тён­но­го со­седа, зак­рыл фор­точку. Ап­течка уже до­жида­лась сво­его ча­са. К вра­чу Юра не пой­дет – Ота­бек знал. Кос­тяшки бы­ли сче­саны на обо­их ру­ках, нос, гу­бы раз­би­ты, бровь рас­се­чена. Ал­тын вни­матель­нее ос­мотрел рас­пухший нос.  
-Не сло­ман. И зу­бы на мес­те. Я толь­ко сна­чала па­ру пер­вых про­пус­тил.  
Ота­бек не от­ве­тил. Он прос­ле­дил ли­нию скул, че­люс­ти, убе­дил­ся, что обош­лось толь­ко уши­бами и кив­нул Юре.  
-Сни­май.  
Пли­сец­кий по­сидел, по­том ак­ку­рат­но, ста­ра­ясь не ши­петь сквозь зу­бы, ста­щил тол­стов­ку, ос­тавшись в тон­кой ли­нялой фут­болке. Ру­ки уже на­чина­ли си­неть, осо­бен­но с внеш­ней сто­роны. Зак­ры­вал го­лову, не­бось.  
-Реб­ра как? – спро­сил Ал­тын. Юра чуть по­вел пле­чами.  
-Нор­маль­но. Ды­шать не боль­но.  
Ота­бек ло­мал реб­ра в свое вре­мя и клю­чицу, и паль­цы… ез­да на мо­тоцик­ле мог­ла быть проб­ле­матич­ной. И не же­лал ни­кому по­доб­но­го. Боль­но звер­ски. Хо­тя, тут то­же не луч­ше.  
Ка­зах сма­зал раз­би­тые кос­тяшки мазью, от­ко­пал в мо­розил­ке про­моро­жен­ный нас­квозь ку­сок мя­са, за­вер­нул в по­лотен­це, вы­дал Юре, чтоб тот дер­жал у ли­ца. От­ко­пав мазь от си­няков, рас­тер ру­ки. Юра ши­пел и ру­гал­ся, но тер­пел. Та же судь­ба пос­тигла и реб­ра, на ко­торых кое-где уже прог­ля­дыва­ли си­няки. По-хо­роше­му, сто­ило его оку­нуть в эту мазь с го­ловой.   
Ког­да ме­дицин­ские про­цеду­ры за­кон­чи­лись, а чай ус­пел по­дос­тыть, Ота­бек тя­жело вздох­нул, рас­тер пе­рено­сицу. Дож­дли­вая по­года не толь­ко на­гоня­ла тос­ку, ску­ку и сон­ли­вость, но еще и от­зы­валась миг­ре­нями. Юра по­нял по-сво­ему.  
-Я не­надол­го, чес­тно, - ска­зал он, но Ал­тын толь­ко ру­кой мах­нул.  
-Фиг­ня воп­рос. Луч­ше рас­ска­жи, что слу­чилось.  
Хо­тя, он до­гады­вал­ся.  
Юра рас­ска­зал охот­но. С ма­тами и в це­лом очень под­робной ха­рак­те­рис­ти­кой всех ма­миных уха­жеров и осо­бен­но – пос­ледне­го, ко­торый рас­пускал ру­ки по от­но­шению ко всем. Юре по­пада­ло ре­же, чем ма­тери, ко­торая ста­ратель­но пря­тала фин­га­лы под оч­ка­ми и то­нал­кой. Он тер­пел, по­тому что знал: не в пер­вый раз та­кое. Этот ка­валер то­же ис­па­рит­ся ра­но или поз­дно. Так бы­вало со все­ми. Ког­да же кан­ди­дат в от­чи­мы по синь­ке что-то не­удач­но ляп­нул про де­да Юры, тот взбе­сил­ся, рва­нул сам, вма­зал со всех ку­цых сил в бри­тый ви­сок, ви­дя толь­ко вы­тара­щен­ные от удив­ле­ния за­литые ал­ко­голем гла­за. Бил, по­ка его са­мого не по­вали­ли на пол и не на­чали лу­пить но­гами. Му­жик - имя Юра не упо­минал - быс­тро ус­тал: пе­ред этим из­би­вал мать. А Ве­рони­ка сто­яла в сто­роне и смот­ре­ла.  
Пос­ле это­го Юра поб­ро­сал ка­кие-то шмот­ки в сум­ку, за­ряд­ку, под­хва­тил те­лефон, все нуж­ное, и сбе­жал из до­му, ре­шив, что жить так он уже за­дол­бался. Пе­рекан­ту­ет­ся у дру­зей, а там… как-ни­будь бу­дет.  
Ота­бек спро­сил: а как же шко­ла? Юра дер­нул пле­чами. Ка­кая шко­ла? День­ги нуж­ны, а как их за­раба­тывать, си­дя на уро­ках? Ал­тын нах­му­рил­ся.  
-Так, - на­чал он, по­терев пе­рено­сицу, - по­ка ос­та­нешь­ся у ме­ня. Пос­мотрим, что мож­но сде­лать.  
-Я не бу­ду си­деть у те­бя на шее, - уп­ря­мо дер­нул го­ловой Юра и за­шипел. Ал­тын нес­лышно вы­дох­нул.  
-По­ка при­дет­ся. Те­бе толь­ко пят­надцать, ник­то те­бя на ра­боту не возь­мет.  
-Я уже ра­ботал, - от­ве­тил Пли­сец­кий, но Ал­тын это про­иг­но­риро­вал.  
-Те­бе нуж­но нор­маль­но или хо­тя бы снос­но за­кон­чить шко­лу. Про день­ги дай ду­мать дру­гим.  
-Я все от­дам, - уп­ря­мил­ся Юра. Ота­бек хмык­нул.  
-Еще ска­жи, от­ра­бота­ешь.  
Пли­сец­кий на­супил­ся.  
-Ког­да у те­бя день рож­де­ния?  
-Пер­во­го мар­та.  
Ота­бек кив­нул, за­поми­ная да­ту.  
-Под­ра­ботать мож­но бу­дет ле­том. Там и се­зон­ной ра­боты боль­ше и ка­нику­лы в шко­ле.  
Юра вос­пря­нул ду­хом. От еды он от­ка­зал­ся, за­валив­шись спать. Ота­бек ос­тался на кух­не, ду­мать, что де­лать даль­ше. Он был стар­ше и, раз уж та­кое де­ло, от­ветс­твен­ность ле­жала на нем. По­нят­но, что в та­ком ре­жиме жить поп­росту неп­ра­виль­но. Де­ло бы­ло да­же не в том, что Юра жил у дру­га. Проб­ле­ма бы­ла в бю­рок­ра­тичес­кой, офи­ци­аль­ной сто­роне воп­ро­са. Слу­чись что, ре­шать проб­ле­мы бу­дет тяж­ко. От­пра­вить Юру об­ратно до­мой… пло­хая идея. Но для ли­шения ро­дитель­ских прав ма­тери­ала и улик хва­та­ет с го­ловой. Ко­го мо­гут наз­на­чить опе­куном?  
Ал­ты­ну от при­шед­шей в го­лову идеи бы­ло поч­ти стыд­но. Поч­ти, по­тому что стыд­но сов­сем ста­нет по­том. И Юре это силь­но не пон­ра­вит­ся.  
Ота­бек ос­то­рож­но, ста­ра­ясь не раз­бу­дить под­рос­тка, прис­тро­ил­ся ря­дом и прак­ти­чес­ки сра­зу ус­нул.

***

Про­сыпать­ся в об­нимку быс­тро прев­ра­тилось в при­выч­ку. Сна­чала ту­шева­лись и сму­щались оба. По­том при­вык­ли, хо­тя Ота­бек каж­дый раз хо­тел раз­бить го­лову о сте­ну, по­тому что это бы­ло чер­тов­ски неп­ра­виль­но. Неп­ра­виль­но. Друзья же так се­бя не ве­дут. Юра тер­петь не мог втор­же­ние в лич­ное прос­транс­тво. Он всех дер­жал на рас­сто­янии хо­тя бы вы­тяну­той ру­ки. Всех, кро­ме Ота­бека, ко­торо­го под­пустил близ­ко, бли­же прос­то не­куда. Как кот, ко­торый идет на ко­лени толь­ко тем, ко­го вы­берет сам.  
Ал­тын пе­рево­дит взгляд с по­тол­ка на свет­лую ма­куш­ку. Юра об­хва­тил Ал­ты­на по­перек гру­ди, ут­кнул­ся но­сом в пе­рело­ман­ную ког­да-то клю­чицу и дрых сном пра­вед­ни­ка, прис­по­собив пле­чо ка­заха в ка­чес­тве по­душ­ки. Он с тру­дом про­сыпал­ся по ут­рам и приз­нался как-то, что рань­ше ста­биль­но про­сыпал пер­вые уро­ки.  
Мать хва­тилась Юру че­рез че­тыре дня. На­чала ис­кать по друзь­ям, при­яте­лям. С по­дачи Ота­бека Юра не про­пус­кал шко­лу и ка­кое-то вре­мя Ве­рони­ка ка­ра­ули­ла его там. Та­кие встре­чи сна­чала за­кан­чи­вались скан­да­лом у школь­ных во­рот, а по­том Юра прос­то на­чал сбе­гать пря­мо из окон пер­во­го эта­жа. Учи­теля пы­тались вра­зумить Юру, но тот гру­бо «со­вето­вал» не лезть не в свое де­ло и за­нимать­ся сво­ей ра­ботой.  
Бай­кер­ская ком­па­ния при­няла ше­бут­но­го шум­но­го па­цана на удив­ле­ние теп­ло, хо­тя при пер­вой встре­че – сра­зу пос­ле пе­ресе­ления к Ал­ты­ну - Юра был неп­ри­выч­но ти­хий и скром­ный. По­том, без Юры, Ота­бек рас­ска­зал, в чем де­ло. Бай­ке­ры бы­ли ре­бята­ми не­моло­дыми, по­тер­ты­ми, опыт­ны­ми. Один из са­мых стар­ших – ор­га­низа­тор всей ту­сов­ки, из ко­торой и вы­рос­ла их ком­па­ния, - Тур, по­том дол­го мол­чал. Ду­мал. У не­го са­мого бы­ло двое уже взрос­лых де­тей и к Ота­беку он от­но­сил­ся как к сы­ну, ну или хо­тя бы пле­мян­ни­ку.  
-Ты же по­нима­ешь, что дол­го вы так не про­живе­те.  
Ота­бек кив­нул.  
-В на­ше вре­мя дос­та­точ­но од­но­го звон­ка и те­бе при­па­яют впол­не оп­ре­делен­ную статью и срок. И проб­ле­мы с его семь­ей по­том уже не бу­дут те­бя вол­но­вать.  
-Я знаю, - от­ве­тил Ал­тын, нер­вно вер­тя клю­чи в паль­цах, - но и бро­сить его вот так…  
-То­же не де­ло, - сог­ла­сил­ся Тур, - в пер­вую оче­редь, на­до снять по­бои. За­фик­си­ровать до­кумен­таль­но. Бу­дет суд и мно­го нер­вов. Го­товь­ся к то­му, что те­бя бу­дут вы­зывать как сви­дете­ля.  
Ота­бек хму­рил­ся, за­поми­нал, и ду­мал, что Юра бу­дет страш­но не­дово­лен.  
По­бои они сня­ли. Юра был ка­тего­ричес­ки про­тив сна­чала, но его уло­мали, прос­то за­давив чис­лом.  
Это бы­ло ка­ких-то па­ру ме­сяцев на­зад. Ота­бек ра­ботал, Юра учил­ся, во­ровать пе­рес­тал, с ма­терью не об­щался, за­то пос­то­ян­но соз­ва­нивал­ся с де­дом. Врал что-то и Ота­бек ви­дел, что ему бы­ло тя­жело врать единс­твен­но­му че­лове­ку, ко­торо­го он лю­бил. Пли­сец­кий со сво­ими «друзь­ями» рас­пле­вал­ся. Во­ровать пе­рес­тал, есть и пить вся­кую дрянь – то­же. Но вспо­минал их пер­вые встре­чи с ехид­ной улыб­кой. Юра боль­ше вре­мени про­водил с бай­ке­рами. Под ру­ку не лез, вел се­бя при­лич­но. Толь­ко из­редка пе­решеп­ты­вал­ся то с од­ним, то с дру­гим. А по­том по­дарил Ота­беку на день рож­де­ния че­репа­ху. Ал­тын дол­го ту­по пя­лил­ся на за­щиту, не зная, что ска­зать. На воп­ро­сы, где он ее во­об­ще взял, вер­нее, где взял на нее день­ги, Юра от­фырки­вал­ся. «Не ук­рал, не бо­ись. И шко­лу не про­пус­кал, ну чес­тно!» Ота­бек бла­года­рил и об­ка­тал об­новку сра­зу. Яс­но ста­ло и о чем с бай­ке­рами шеп­та­лись.  
Пос­ле об­ка­тан­ной об­новки Ота­бек уже в квар­ти­ре, ре­шив, что ху­же уже не бу­дет, креп­ко об­нял Юру, за­рыв­шись паль­ца­ми в свет­лые во­лосы, ко­торые Пли­сец­кий нап­рочь от­ка­зывал­ся стричь, поб­ла­года­рил сно­ва, чес­тно не зная, что ска­зать. Го­ворить он ни­ког­да не умел, ему бы­ло про­ще сде­лать. Ху­же уже не бу­дет. Не дол­жно бы­ло быть, вер­но? Но Юр­ка из­вернул­ся, фыр­кнул, под­нял го­лову, хо­тел что-то ска­зать. А Ота­бек хо­тел ткнуть­ся но­сом в свет­лые во­лосы. По­лучи­лось – гу­бами по гу­бам. Маз­ну­ли всколь­зь. И за­мер­ли, гля­дя друг на дру­га во все гла­за.  
По­том они раз­бе­жались по раз­ным кон­цам квар­ти­ры. Юра де­лал вид, что за­нят уро­ками. Ота­бек де­лал вид, что за­нят в мас­тер­ской. Лег­ли на раз­ных кон­цах кро­вати, а ут­ром опять прос­ну­лись в об­нимку. Ал­тын не пря­тал гла­за, смот­рел на Юру. Тот от­ве­тил тем же. Ота­бек нап­рягся, ожи­дая вер­дикта и му­читель­но пы­та­ясь по­нять, что он по это­му по­воду чувс­тву­ет. Труд­нее все­го бы­ло приз­нать­ся, пусть да­же и се­бе, что хо­телось бы поп­ро­бовать сно­ва. Глу­пость страш­ная. О чем ду­мал Юра, Ота­бек не знал. Мог толь­ко пред­по­лагать, что под­росток сей­час ре­ша­ет при­мер­но ту же за­дачу.  
Ал­тын тро­нул паль­ца­ми выс­ту­па­ющую ло­пат­ку на ху­дой спи­не, при­щурил и без то­го рас­ко­сые гла­за. Не­хоро­шо, неп­ра­виль­но взва­ливать ре­шение та­кого ро­да на под­рос­тка. Прес­тупно…  
Юра, све­дя бро­ви, дер­нулся впе­ред, при­жал­ся гу­бами к гу­бам, чувс­твуя, как сер­дце ко­лотит­ся где-то в гор­ле. Ота­бек от­ве­тил.  
Это бы­ло неп­ра­виль­но. Но по­фигу бы­ло обо­им.

***

-Мне нуж­но кое-ку­да съ­ез­дить, - ска­зал Ота­бек за зав­тра­ком. Юра кив­нул.  
-На­дол­го?  
-На па­ру дней. Мак­си­мум – дней пять. День­ги я те­бе ос­тавлю, клю­чи то­же. Ес­ли что – зво­ни.  
Юра кив­нул, бук­валь­но прог­ло­тил пос­ледний ку­сок ом­ле­та, стя­нул ре­зин­ку, рас­пустил хвост.  
-Чел­ку на­до подс­тричь, - от­ме­тил Ота­бек. Юра улыб­нулся, трях­нул во­лоса­ми. Свет­лая гри­ва рас­сы­палась по пле­чам и Ал­тын за­любо­вал­ся.  
-Ког­да у­ез­жа­ешь? – уточ­нил Юра, шну­руя бо­тин­ки. Ал­тын нах­му­рил­ся, вспом­нив, как Юра как-то при­шел поз­дно ве­чером с за­битой до от­ка­за сум­кой. Не­доволь­ный, взъ­еро­шен­ный, но це­лый. Хо­рошо, хоть пре­дуп­ре­дил по те­лефо­ну пе­ред этим, что бу­дет поз­дно. Ока­залось – хо­дил до­мой, взять теп­лые ве­щи. Зи­ма приб­ли­жалась ле­ниво, но не­от­вра­тимо, а нап­ря­гать Ота­бека еще и по­куп­кой ве­щей Юра не со­бирал­ся.  
-Че­рез два ча­са, - от­ве­тил ка­зах. Юра кив­нул, вско­чил, за­кинул за спи­ну рюк­зак, пос­то­ял так, по­том по­тянул­ся впе­ред, об­вил Ота­бека ру­ками, ткнул­ся но­сом в пле­чо. Ал­тын от­ве­тил на объ­ятия, за­пус­тил пя­тер­ню в свет­лые во­лосы. Юр­ке нра­вилось.  
Пли­сец­кий ткнул­ся гу­бами в смуг­лую ще­ку и вы­бежал из квар­ти­ры.  
-Смот­ри, чтоб сне­гом не за­мело.  
Ота­бек лишь улыб­нулся. Де­кабрь вы­дал­ся от­но­ситель­но теп­лый и снег вы­падал все­го па­ру раз.  
Че­рез пол­то­ра ча­са Ота­бек был на вок­за­ле. Све­рив­шись с но­мером ва­гона, сел в по­езд и все вре­мя, по­ка бы­ло вид­но плат­форму, он не от­ры­вал от нее глаз, хоть и знал, что Юра сей­час точ­но на уро­ках.  
Са­мым труд­ным бы­ло вы­цепить у Юр­ки ад­рес. Он пом­нил его дос­ко­наль­но, хо­тя и пе­ре­ехал от­ту­да то ли пять, то ли семь лет на­зад. Стоя у об­лу­пив­шей­ся, еще креп­кой две­ри, Ота­бек дол­го со­бирал­ся с мыс­ля­ми, по­ка не по­нял, что или он поз­во­нит сей­час, или не поз­во­нит во­об­ще, и тог­да вся по­ез­дка и все за­думан­ное не бу­дет иметь смыс­ла. Вспом­нился Тур. Ал­тын на­жал на пу­гов­ку звон­ка, за дверью раз­да­лось про­тив­ное дре­без­жа­ние. Ка­кое-то вре­мя ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дило и Ота­бек за­нер­вни­чал. Его мо­жет не быть до­ма. А ес­ли с ним что-то слу­чилось? Юр­ка бы уз­нал пер­вым, на­вер­ня­ка, и уже наз­ва­нивал бы Ота­беку, прав­да же?  
Поз­во­нить вто­рой раз не ус­пел: за дверью пос­лы­шались шар­ка­ющие ша­ги. Ал­тын сглот­нул не­весть от­ку­да взяв­ший­ся в гор­ле ко­мок, сжал руч­ку сум­ки, ви­сев­шей на пле­че. Он по­ехал сю­да сра­зу с по­ез­да.  
Дверь от­кры­лась и в про­еме по­казал­ся по­житой, но не дрях­лый еще муж­чи­на с бо­родой с про­седью. Он смот­рел вни­матель­но и цеп­ко и Ота­беку по­каза­лось, что он все-все зна­ет.  
-Что-то нуж­но? – спро­сил муж­чи­на. Ота­бек с тру­дом вспом­нил его имя.  
-Здравс­твуй­те, Ни­колай Ефи­мович. Я друг Юры.  
Гла­за Пли­сец­ко­го-стар­ше­го чуть рас­ши­рились, по­том по­доз­ри­тель­но при­щури­лись.  
-Что-то с Юроч­кой?  
-Нет. То есть, да. М, - Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, ду­мая, как на­чать.  
-А ты не тот ли друг Юроч­ки, о ко­тором он го­ворит пос­то­ян­но? – спро­сил Ни­колай Ефи­мович. Ал­тын ок­руглил гла­за.  
-Он обо мне го­ворил?  
Дед ус­мехнул­ся в бо­роду, пос­то­ронил­ся.  
-Про­ходи.  
Си­дя на тес­ной кух­не, Ота­бек мыс­ленно прок­ру­чивал все, что хо­тел ска­зать. Пли­сец­кий ждал тер­пе­ливо, спо­кой­но, но ка­заху ка­залось, что тот, как ми­нимум, до­гады­вал­ся, о чем пой­дет речь. Ре­шив, что те­рять все рав­но не­чего, Ал­тын вы­дох­нул, слов­но пе­ред прыж­ком в во­ду, и на­чал рас­сказ с па­мят­ной встре­чи у пе­ре­ул­ка.  
Он не рас­ска­зывал аб­со­лют­но все. Не­кото­рые со­бытия он сгла­живал, не­кото­рые не упо­минал во­об­ще, но и то­го, что го­ворил, хва­тало. Ни­колай был ум­ным че­лове­ком и мно­гие ве­щи скла­дывал в уме, сра­зу за­мечая, что кое-где этот пар­нишка не до­гова­рива­ет. По­нимал и по­чему. Пе­ред тем, как ска­зать о пе­ре­ез­де, Ота­бек зап­нулся. Ка­кое-то вре­мя в нем чес­тность бо­ролась с опа­сени­ем при­чинить ста­рому че­лове­ку вред та­кими но­вос­тя­ми. Юра же го­ворил, что дед бо­ле­ет. В ре­зуль­та­те он по­пытал­ся сгла­дить со­бытия. Выш­ло ко­ряво. Ни­колай за­метил.  
-Тем­нишь, - ска­зал он. Ал­тын зап­нулся на по­лус­ло­ве, опус­тил го­лову.  
-Да. Но Юра был бы про­тив. Ес­ли за­хочет – рас­ска­жет по­том сам. Все.  
Ота­бек вер­нулся до­мой еще че­рез сут­ки. Ус­та­ло за­полз в квар­ти­ру, вы­мотан­ный раз­го­вора­ми за эти очень длин­ные дни и до­рогой. До­ма при­выч­но и зна­комо пах­ло су­хова­той пылью, лю­бимым ча­ем Ал­ты­на, из-под две­ри в мас­тер­скую про­сачи­вались ед­ва слыш­ные за­пахи ма­шин­но­го мас­ла и бен­зи­на. А еще пах­ло чем-то съ­едоб­ным.  
Юра выс­ко­чил с кух­ни, ши­роко ра­дос­тно улыб­нулся. На ма­му по­хожий. На ту, ко­торой она бы­ла ког­да-то. Как на фот­ках, ко­торые Ота­беку по­казы­вал Ни­колай.  
Об­ни­мая пар­ня, Ал­тын ду­мал, что он сде­лал все пра­виль­но.  
Пра­виль­но же?

***

Ота­бек по­нял, что что-то не так, сто­ило вой­ти в квар­ти­ру. Он ни­ког­да не был осо­бо чут­ким и прес­ло­вутым «зве­риным чуть­ем» вся­кого бай­ке­ра то­же не от­ли­чал­ся. Но в воз­ду­хе ви­тало нап­ря­жение и тре­вога.  
Юра на­шел­ся на кух­не. Там же си­дел Ни­колай Ефи­мович.  
Ота­бек за­мер в две­рях, впе­рив взгляд в нап­ря­жен­ную фи­гуру Юры. Тот сто­ял спи­ной к Ал­ты­ну, сжав ку­лаки и опус­тив го­лову.  
Нет, нет, - ду­мал Ота­бек, - ра­но, ра­но же. Он да­же не ус­пел ни­чего ему рас­ска­зать, под­го­товить. До­гово­рились же, что все нач­нется толь­ко че­рез па­ру не­дель.  
Ни­колай Ефи­мович под­нялся, тро­нул вну­ка за пле­чо.  
-Я жду вни­зу.  
Хлоп­ну­ла дверь. Ота­бек и Юра так и ос­та­лись сто­ять. Ал­тын ли­хора­доч­но пе­реби­рал ва­ри­ан­ты дей­ствий, слов. Ну же, - ду­мал он – дай мне под­сказ­ку. Что мне сде­лать?  
-Юр…  
-Ты за этим у­ез­жал? – Юра обо­рачи­ва­ет­ся рыв­ком. В го­лосе – сплош­ной звон, но слез нет. На­вер­ное, луч­ше бы он пла­кал. Он ждет от­ве­та, хо­тя, ко­неч­но же, его зна­ет. Ота­бек ки­ва­ет.  
-Я хо­тел те­бе все рас­ска­зать, я со­бирал­ся, все не дол­жно быть так… - за­час­тил Ал­тын, шаг­нул к под­рос­тку. Тот ша­рах­нулся в сто­рону.  
-А ме­ня ты спро­сил?! Или… - он за­мер, поб­леднел, бро­ви жа­лоб­но из­ло­мились, - я те­бе ме­шаю? Я – обу­за? Так я не хо­тел это­го!  
Ота­бек ки­нул­ся впе­ред, сгреб па­рень­ка в охап­ку, при­жал к се­бе, не от­пускал, да­же чувс­твуя бо­лез­ненные тыч­ки в реб­ра.  
-Юра, я те­бя не бро­саю, но так бу­дет луч­ше. Я бу­ду при­ез­жать, слы­шишь? Юра…  
Юра не слы­шал, соп­ро­тив­лялся всерь­ез.  
-Пус­ти!  
Ал­тын от­пустил. Они за­мер­ли друг нап­ро­тив дру­га. Юра не то вздох­нул, не то всхлип­нул, рва­нул в ком­на­ту. Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за, прис­лу­шива­ясь к шу­му то­роп­ли­вых сбо­ров. Дверь хлоп­ну­ла вто­рой раз. Ал­тын по­мед­лил и вы­шел из квар­ти­ры, спус­тился во двор. Ма­шину Ни­колая за­метил не сра­зу. По­дошел бли­же. Юра си­дел на пе­ред­нем си­дении, на­тянув ка­пюшон ед­ва ли не до под­бо­род­ка.  
-Вы по­торо­пились, - ска­зал Ота­бек. Ни­колай пос­мотрел вни­матель­но, но па­рень глаз не от­вел.  
-Как по­лучи­лось.  
По­мол­ча­ли.  
-Те­бя, ско­рее все­го, вы­зовут, как сви­дете­ля.  
Ота­бек кив­нул. Он знал. Они это об­сужда­ли.  
Про­щались быс­тро, ском­ка­но. Юра на Ота­бека так и не пос­мотрел.  
Воз­вра­щать­ся в квар­ти­ру бы­ло тос­кли­во. Пус­то. Пос­то­яв в ко­ридо­ре, Ота­бек под­хва­тил шлем, по­дарен­ную Юрой за­щиту и дви­нул на га­раж к Ту­ру, где ос­та­вил на зи­мов­ку мо­тоцикл. До­роги про­сох­ли пос­ле пос­ледне­го сне­га, и все, что тор­ча­ло бо­лез­ненной за­нозой внут­ри, лег­ко рас­ка­тыва­лось ко­леса­ми мо­тоцик­ла по ас­фаль­ту. Так бы­ло всег­да.  
Он вер­нулся в га­раж толь­ко под ут­ро. Но­ги и ру­ки дро­жали от мно­гоча­сово­го нап­ря­жения. Ота­бек про­мерз до кос­тей, и сту­чал зу­бами о чаш­ку с креп­ким ко­фе, в ко­тором яв­но чувс­тво­вал­ся ка­кой-то ал­ко­голь. Тур ни­чего не спра­шивал, толь­ко по­мог ста­щить за­щиту с за­дере­венев­ших плеч, уло­жил ка­заха на про­мятый ди­ван, ве­лев то­му выс­пать­ся. Ота­бек не чувс­тво­вал ус­та­лос­ти. Но сто­ило кос­нуть­ся го­ловой сло­жен­ной вмес­то по­душ­ки кур­тки, и он про­валил­ся в тем­но­ту. Ему ни­чего не сни­лось.  
В квар­ти­ру Ота­бек ста­рал­ся воз­вра­щать­ся как мож­но ре­же. Но­чевал то у Ту­ра, то пря­мо на ра­боте. Ра­ботой, в том чис­ле и вся­кими слу­чай­ны­ми под­ра­бот­ка­ми, он за­нимал все сво­бод­ное вре­мя. Глав­ное – не ду­мать. А день­ги при­годят­ся всег­да.  
Юра не от­ве­чал на звон­ки, смс-ки, мол­чал в твит­те­ре и вк. Иног­да Ота­бек на­ходил но­мер Ни­колая, дол­го смот­рел на циф­ры и ни­куда не зво­нил.  
Бай­ке­ры ни­как не ком­менти­рова­ли про­изо­шед­шее. Толь­ко Хо­рек, ко­торый сла­вил­ся ос­трым язы­ком и лю­бовью прой­тись по боль­но­му, нас­мешни­чал: «луч­ше вы не уви­дитесь три го­да, чем во­семь». Кра­савец же был Хо­рек. Дев­ки та­щились. Но бай­ке­ры его не лю­били и ма­ло кто пом­нил, как он во­об­ще ока­зал­ся в их ком­па­нии. Хо­рек бо­ял­ся толь­ко Ту­ра. И за шут­ки в дру­гих ком­па­ни­ях час­то был бит, но все рав­но ни­чему не учил­ся. Собс­твен­но, и в этот раз он не за­метил пре­дуп­режда­юще­го взгля­да от Фри­ца. Фриц ча­ще мол­чал, за­то был скор на рас­пра­ву. К нем­цам он ни­как не от­но­сил­ся, но внеш­не был – чис­то ле­ген­дарный арий: вы­сокий, го­лубог­ла­зый, свет­ло­воло­сый, со столь ха­рак­терны­ми чер­та­ми ли­ца, что ста­нови­лось не по се­бе. Хо­рек от­пустил еще две шут­ки. Од­на скаб­резней дру­гой. Ота­бек ни­как не ре­аги­ровал. За­то сре­аги­ровал Фриц: ак­ку­рат­но прис­тро­ил бу­тыл­ку с пи­вом на тум­бочку, тща­тель­но вы­тер ру­ки, в два прыж­ка ока­зал­ся воз­ле Хорь­ка и уда­рил в жи­вот, по­том до­бавил по кра­сиво­му ли­цу с пра­вой. Взял за ши­ворот, вы­кинул из га­ража, как ко­тен­ка. Вы­катил его мо­тоцикл, бро­сил ря­дом.  
-И чтоб но­ги тво­ей здесь не бы­ло.  
Боль­ше Хо­рек в их ком­па­нии не по­яв­лялся.  
Но­вый год Ота­бек про­водит с та­кими же оди­ноки­ми бай­ке­рами, в ка­ком-то па­бе.  
Юра зво­нит сам в пер­вых чис­лах ян­ва­ря. Дол­го мол­чит в труб­ку, а по­том бур­чит «с но­вым го­дом, спа­сибо за по­дарок» и от­клю­ча­ет­ся.  
Ота­беку смеш­но до ужа­са. Про по­дарок он вспом­нил толь­ко за па­ру дней до ча­са икс и пе­редал его по­ез­дом. Но­вая тол­стов­ка, чер­ная со встав­ка­ми с тиг­ри­ным прин­том. Юр­ка обо­жал ко­шек и все, что с ни­ми свя­зано.  
В кон­це ян­ва­ря Ота­бека вы­зыва­ют в суд сви­дете­лем. Он чес­тно про­ходит че­рез всю су­деб­но-бю­рок­ра­тичес­кую тя­гомо­тину, чес­тно от­ве­ча­ет: «да, по­бои ви­дел. Нет, лич­но дра­ку не зас­тал, ви­дел толь­ко сле­ды. Поз­на­коми­лись на ули­це. О дра­ке знаю с его слов. Нет, лич­но с его ма­терью ни­ког­да не встре­чал­ся». И так да­лее. Юры в за­ле нет. Толь­ко Ни­колай Ефи­мович и ма­ма Юры – Ве­рони­ка – пря­чущая за оч­ка­ми си­няк и ста­рав­ша­яся не дви­гать ле­вой ру­кой. Ро­дитель­ских прав ее ли­ша­ют, опе­куном наз­на­ча­ют Пли­сец­ко­го-стар­ше­го.  
По­том Ота­бек в те­чении не­дели ви­дит Ве­рони­ку дваж­ды. Муж­чи­ны ее соп­ро­вож­да­ли каж­дый раз раз­ные.  
Они пе­реб­ра­сыва­ют­ся смс-ка­ми. Юра все еще ред­ко от­ве­ча­ет на звон­ки. Вто­рой раз он зво­нит в фев­ра­ле. Дол­го мнет­ся, не­лов­ко здо­рова­ет­ся.  
-Нас в шко­ле уже спра­шива­ют, кем мы хо­тим быть. А я не знаю, - па­уза, - у те­бя как бы­ло?  
Ота­бек прик­ры­ва­ет гла­за и улы­ба­ет­ся. Пред­став­лять, что этот бе­лоб­ры­сый па­цан ря­дом – при­ят­но и чер­тов­ски боль­но.  
-Я пос­ле де­вято­го ушел. По­том на свар­щи­ка.  
Юра фыр­ка­ет.  
-Иди в му­зыкан­ты. У те­бя слух и чувс­тво рит­ма хо­рошее.  
И го­лос. Но это­го Ал­тын не ска­зал: Юра пел ред­ко и толь­ко тог­да, ког­да ду­мал, что его ник­то не слы­шит. Го­лос уже по­менял­ся, так что, по­чему бы и нет?  
-На­вер­ное, мож­но, - го­ворит Юра.  
На шес­тнад­ца­тиле­тие Ота­бек да­рит Юре ги­тару. По­том слу­ша­ет воп­ли в те­лефо­не и, как толь­ко схо­дит снег, при­ез­жа­ет сам.  
Че­рез год Юра воз­вра­ща­ет­ся в квар­ти­ру Ота­бека на­сов­сем. Бай­ке­ры встре­ча­ют бе­лоб­ры­сого па­цана, ко­торый ус­пел дог­нать в рос­те Ал­ты­на, как род­но­го. Кош­ка, жив­шая до это­го у де­да, пе­ре­ез­жа­ет вмес­те с Юрой.  
И Ота­бек убеж­да­ет­ся окон­ча­тель­но, что все бы­ло пра­виль­но.


	11. Рассвет

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thomas Bergersen - Illusions  
> Chris Haigh - Whisper Of Hope

Он не­нави­дит вой­ну.  
      Стран­но, рань­ше ка­залось, что де­ла бла­город­нее поп­росту не су­щес­тву­ет. Что мо­жет быть, чем за­щищать свою ро­дину от на­шес­твия бес­ко­неч­ных ко­чевых орд с за­пада? Убить как мож­но боль­ше вар­ва­ров, прос­ла­вить­ся, стать ге­ро­ем, вос­пе­тым в ле­ген­дах, увен­чанным бес­смертной сла­вой и по­чес­тя­ми.   
      На­вер­ное, зря дед его так пес­то­вал. На­учил бы сра­зу, что сказ­ки толь­ко в книж­ках бы­ва­ют, а ре­аль­ность от них да­лека так же, как сол­нце от под­земно­го ми­ра. И при­нял бы тог­да го­раз­до лег­че, что вар­ва­ры ока­зались ни­чуть не сла­бее ко­ролев­ских ры­царей, что в стра­тегии они мо­гут по­тягать­ся с зас­лу­жен­ны­ми ге­нера­лами, а ди­кая, не­обуз­данная ма­гия ша­манов кро­вавы­ми клы­ками гры­зет­ся с ма­ги­ей вол­шебни­ков Ака­демии. И кто бы ска­зал ему, что ви­ной вой­не не зах­ватни­чес­кие за­маш­ки та­фалан­цев, а все­го-то по­лити­ка.  
      Его на вой­не и не бы­ло бы.   
      Не бы­ло си­яющих дос­пе­хов, ору­жия, кли­чей и гим­нов. Бы­ла грязь, ре­ки кро­ви и сот­ни вра­гов, ли­ца ко­торых уже ко вто­рому бою сма­зались в без­ли­кую мас­ку. Веч­ные проб­ле­мы с ин­тендан­та­ми, бес­ко­неч­ные при­казы, ру­гань с на­чаль­ством. Юрий и мог бы ру­гать­ся всерь­ез, ос­па­ривать при­казы – вну­ка од­но­го из Ар­хи­магис­тров и сы­на, пусть и внеб­рачно­го, гра­фа тро­гать не рис­кну­ли бы, но Юрий тща­тель­но скры­вал свое про­ис­хожде­ние. Не­зачем. Еще об­ратно поп­ро­бу­ют от­пра­вить, что­бы по­том проб­лем не бы­ло. Но скром­ность по­мога­ла ма­ло, и Юрию дос­та­валось и за смаз­ли­вую мор­дашку, и за ха­рак­тер, и за рез­кие, как щел­чки бо­евой пле­ти, под­колки. Сам Юрий пле­вать хо­тел на сол­датню, по­лови­на – быв­шие кресть­яне, по­лови­на – во­яки в де­мон зна­ет ка­ком по­коле­нии. Ту­пые и ог­ра­ничен­ные брев­на в же­лезе. К луч­ни­кам ува­жения бы­ло по­боль­ше, хоть это ра­дова­ло.   
      Конь под сед­лом – ры­жий. Не во­роной, ка­ких Юрий лю­бил, не бе­лый, как у пол­ковни­ка, а ры­жий – зо­лотая се­реди­на. Конь не­тер­пе­ливо пе­реби­ра­ет ко­пыта­ми, чуя тре­вогу вок­руг, но пос­лушно сто­ит на мес­те. Вре­мени ма­ло, вра­ги близ­ко, вот-вот, ка­жет­ся, по­летят пер­вые кам­ни из ка­тапульт и зак­ли­нания. Но Юрий не на­ходит в се­бе сил стег­нуть ко­ня и сор­вать его в га­лоп. Не мо­жет.   
      Все­му ви­ной – та­фала­нец пе­ред ним. Ка­залось бы – один из мно­гих, ан нет. Та­ких боль­ше не бы­ло. Юрий был уве­рен – не бы­ло во всем чер­то­вом ми­ре.   
      Впер­вые они пе­ресек­лись слу­чай­но. Юрий спот­кнул­ся о сол­да­та в тем­но­те, про­бира­ясь в свою па­лат­ку, ед­ва не рух­нул в ко­лючий кус­тарник, вы­мате­рил­ся, вспо­миная, что знал рань­ше, и ме­шая с сол­дат­ским жар­го­ном. Ему вто­рил гус­той ба­ритон сол­да­та, до­думав­ше­гося улечь­ся в те­ни, так что рас­став­ленные фа­келы не ло­вили его в круг све­та. Юрий мно­го че­го хо­тел выс­ка­зать и лич­но сол­да­ту, хо­тел сор­вать зло, но за­был об этом тут же. Сол­да­том ока­зал­ся та­фала­нец, не­нам­но­го стар­ше са­мого Юрия, с нас­толь­ко ти­пич­ны­ми чер­та­ми, что он не­воль­но по­тянул­ся к кин­жа­лу. По­том раз­гля­дел от­ли­читель­ные зна­ки на одеж­де и сму­тил­ся, от­вел гла­за. Сол­дат не оби­дел­ся, про­тянул ру­ку, пред­ста­вил­ся сам:  
      -Ота­бек.  
      Да­же имя ти­пич­ное.   
      Ока­залось, Ота­бек чи­тал при све­те сла­бого ма­гичес­ко­го фо­нари­ка. Дру­зей у не­го не во­дилось, а те, что бы­ли, ку­да-то рез­ко про­пали, ког­да на­чалась вой­на. В сол­да­ты по­шел сам – жить в го­роде с та­ким ли­цом ста­ло не­выно­симо. Про­паган­да ра­бота­ла на «ура». Юрий толь­ко ки­вал, он сам был сви­дете­лем, как нем­но­гих та­фалан­цев в ко­ролевс­тве гна­ли вза­шей и гно­били все­ми дос­тупны­ми средс­тва­ми. Ота­бек рас­ска­зал, что зряш­ное за­нятие. Родс­тво с вра­гом бы­ло толь­ко по кро­ви. Та­фалан­цы име­ли стран­ный обы­чай про­давать де­тей в хо­рошие семьи: и ре­бен­ка прис­тро­или, и день­ги на вос­пи­тание ос­таль­ных по­лучи­ли.Ота­бека про­дали, ког­да ему бы­ло пять. Ку­печес­кая семья, хо­рошие лю­ди.   
      Юрий ужа­сал­ся, Ота­бек по­жимал пле­чами и го­ворил, что ни­чего по это­му по­воду не чувс­тву­ет.   
      Они про­гово­рили до рас­све­та и оба по­том зе­вали весь день, выс­лу­шивая со­вер­шенно оди­нако­вые шут­ки по по­воду ноч­но­го вре­мяп­репро­вож­де­ния. С тех пор дер­жа­лись вмес­те, го­вори­ли и не мог­ли на­гово­рить­ся, слов­но ви­дят­ся в пос­ледний раз в жиз­ни. Ота­бек мно­го знал, не ус­ту­пал Юрию, по­лучив­ше­му об­ра­зова­ние с пин­ка лю­бяще­го де­да. Они учи­лись друг у дру­га при­емам, увер­ткам, де­лились ис­то­ри­ями, не толь­ко во­ен­ны­ми – из детс­тва, из жиз­ни. Юрий об­ми­рал каж­дый раз, как пе­хот­ный от­ряд всту­пал в кро­вавую схват­ку с вра­гом. Он тщет­но вы­ис­ки­вал зна­комую фи­гуру, но дос­пех сма­зывал чер­ты, а за шле­мами лиц не вид­но. Юрий ду­мал, что так бо­ять­ся за дру­га мож­но, но вред­но, по­ка они на вой­не. Ни­каких нер­вов не хва­тит, сколь­ко еще их бу­дет, та­ких бо­ев.   
      Ког­да они по­пали в ок­ру­жение, из ко­торо­го выр­ва­лись чу­дом, Ота­бек, пер­вым де­лом на­шел Юрия. Стрел­ков пот­ре­пало силь­нее все­го. Не­защи­щен­ные, ос­тавши­еся без сна­рядов, они не мог­ли дать нор­маль­ный от­пор вра­жес­кой пе­хоте. Счастье еще, что до них не доб­ра­лась ка­вале­рия. Но Юрий вы­жил, хоть и пос­тра­дал – кли­нок при­шел­ся по ли­цу, всколь­зь, глаз не за­дело чу­дом, но поч­ти де­вичья кра­сота бы­ла без­на­деж­но ис­порче­на. Оч­нувшись в ла­заре­те, Юрий пер­вым уви­дел Ота­бека. Тот поч­ти нес­лышно приз­нался, что чуть не умер от ужа­са, ког­да уви­дел Юрия на по­ле боя. Та­щил к ла­заре­ту сам и поч­ти не от­лу­чал­ся. Еще ти­ше по­том ска­зал, что в каж­дый бой идет с за­ячь­им сер­дцем. Страш­но, что обой­дут, как слу­чилось тог­да, что пе­ребь­ют луч­ни­ков, а они да­же не пой­мут ни­чего.   
      «Это вой­на», - ска­зал тог­да Юрий. Но в свои сло­ва не по­верил и сам.   
      Горн раз­лил тя­гучий звук по по­лю, зас­то­нал ра­неным зве­рем. Юрий обер­нулся. Вре­мя. На­до ид­ти. На­до ид­ти, по­ка коль­цо не зам­кну­лось. Что ж эти та­фалан­цы хит­ро­жопые та­кие, в ко­торый раз они их об­хо­дят.   
      На­до доб­рать­ся до ко­ролев­ской ар­мии в нес­коль­ких ча­сах от­сю­да. Но вра­жес­кие разъ­ез­ды сня­ли уже па­ру де­сят­ков гон­цов. Хо­рошо ра­бота­ют, ско­ты. Нес­коль­ко от­ря­дов лег­кой кон­ни­цы - Юрий в од­ном из них – от­ря­дили в гон­цы. Хоть кто-то из от­ря­да да дой­дет.   
      Ота­бек об­хва­тыва­ет паль­ца­ми уз­кую кисть с изящ­ным за­пясть­ем. Точ­но же арис­тократ, хоть и го­ворит, что это не так, - ду­ма­ет он.  
      -Мы их рас­ка­та­ем. Влег­кую! - Юра ска­лит­ся, в гла­зах - вы­зов по­полам с от­ча­ян­ной яростью. Он спо­собен здра­во оце­нить си­лы. Внут­ри гры­зет страх, жу­ет же­лудок и жжет под реб­ра­ми.  
      Ота­бек ки­ва­ет.  
      -Ко­неч­но, - от­ве­ча­ет же­лез­ным то­ном, что­бы точ­но не усом­нить­ся.   
      Кре­пость на­до бы­ло удер­жать, важ­ная точ­ка, ук­ры­тая нес­коль­ки­ми ук­репле­ни­ями. Та­фалан­цы обош­ли эти кре­пос­ти­цы, фор­си­рован­ным мар­шем доб­ра­лись в об­ход. Не са­мые боль­шие си­лы, но здесь не жда­ли да­же та­ких.   
      От­ряд выд­ви­га­ет­ся га­лопом. Они за­гонят ло­шадей.   
      Ота­бек от­прав­ля­ет­ся на за­пад­ную сте­ну. Ма­ги в сто­роне го­товят зак­ли­нания, ко­ман­ди­ры от­да­ют пос­ледние при­казы. На ши­роком прос­то­ре, от са­мой кром­ки ле­са - вой­ско. Нес­коль­ко ты­сяч.  
      В гар­ни­зоне их - че­тыре сот­ни.   
      Ота­бек ог­ля­дыва­ет­ся. У них мно­го но­воб­ранцев. Их вид­но сра­зу по пе­репу­ган­ным ли­цам, нер­вным дви­жени­ям. Они так хо­тели во­евать, пок­рыть се­бя сла­вой. Не са­ваном, пос­ле пер­во­го же боя. Да, пос­ле та­кого они сра­зу ста­нут ве­тера­нами. Ес­ли вы­живут.  
      Под­креп­ле­ние при­дет к рас­све­ту. На­до про­дер­жать­ся чуть мень­ше су­ток.  
      Кре­пость ста­ла удач­но - на об­ры­вис­том бе­регу ре­ки. В нем в пло­хую по­году кош­марно сы­ро, но сто­ит лад­но. С об­ры­ва не по­доб­рать­ся - нуж­но стро­ить гать, а поп­ро­буй под вра­жес­ким обс­тре­лом. Но есть еще три сто­роны. А у вра­га - та­раны, осад­ные баш­ни, лес­тни­цы.  
      Ота­бек, щу­рясь, смот­рит на яр­кое не­бо.  
      Они не до­живут до рас­све­та.

***

  
      Сол­нце дав­но пе­рева­лило за пик ду­ги, ле­ниво пол­зло вниз.  
      Ота­бек вы­тер пот, пе­реме­шан­ный с кровью. По­ка - толь­ко чу­жой. Пер­вая сте­на ока­залась прор­ва­на. Сол­да­ты гар­ни­зона от­ка­тились за вто­рую, ук­реплен­ную луч­ше. Но сколь­ко они так про­дер­жать­ся?  
      Сра­жались ярос­тно, зна­ли, что не вы­живут, и стре­мились заб­рать по­боль­ше вра­гов с со­бой. Мож­но бы­ло по­ложить весь гар­ни­зон. Сда­вать кре­пость - нель­зя. Кар­ты, пла­ны и при­казы бы­ли где-то там, в глав­ном зда­нии. Ота­бек знал, что воз­ле них де­журит сол­дат с фа­келом. В слу­чае по­раже­ния - сжечь.   
      В не­бо взле­тела го­рящая ко­мета. Взле­тела с уце­лев­ше­го учас­тка сте­ны - у об­ры­ва.   
      Маг. Из мо­лодых. Он го­рел, вы­горал дот­ла из­нутри, ма­гичес­кий огонь по­жирал его за­живо и длин­ны­ми вет­висты­ми мол­ни­ями сжи­гал и вра­гов, це­лыми груп­па­ми.   
      Ота­бек пе­ревел взгляд на се­вер, где не­бо с краю на­чина­ло по­дёр­ги­вать­ся тем­но-си­ним плат­ком приб­ли­жа­ющей­ся но­чи.   
      Там он ви­дел ког­да-то ко­мету - вспом­ни­лось по­чему-то. Го­вори­ли, что это - дра­коны. Из тех, кто ни­ког­да не спус­кался на зем­лю. Они бес­смертны и веч­ны и ищут что-то ин­те­рес­ное, ведь жить веч­но иног­да так скуч­но. И на­ходят же.  
      Но вряд ли раз­борки не­дол­го­живу­щих смер­тных им ин­те­рес­ны. Сколь­ко их бы­ло за це­лую веч­ность?  
      Стег­ну­ло, слов­но кра­пивой, обож­гло ярос­тным бе­лым уг­лем и Ота­бек рух­нул на за­литую кровью зем­лю. Над го­ловой свис­тну­ла гра­неная стре­ла, ос­трая, вы­ис­ки­ва­ющая сты­ки дос­пе­ха, бь­ющая в ще­ли. Та­фала­нец вы­тащил вто­рую, Ота­бек рва­нул в сто­рону, под прик­ры­тие ка­кой-то рух­ля­ди. Был бы здесь Юрий – вто­рого шан­са у вар­ва­ра не бы­ло, лег бы, не ус­пев спус­тить те­тиву.   
      Ота­бек прик­рыл гла­за на се­кун­ду, слов­но от бо­ли. Стыд жег его рас­ка­лен­ным же­лезом. Ота­бек смот­рел в зе­леные гла­за, кра­сивее лю­бых изум­ру­дов, обе­щал вы­жить. Юрий обе­щал тог­да рас­ска­зать о се­бе, ес­ли Ота­бек умуд­рится все-та­ки не по­мереть. Обе­щание на обе­щание. Кто на­рушит пер­вым?  
      Ночь упа­ла ра­зом, нак­ры­ла с го­ловой, ког­да сол­нце скры­лось за го­ризон­том. Сте­ны уп­ря­тали в тень раз­во­рочен­ный бо­ем двор кре­пос­ти, ук­ры­вая от пос­ледних лу­чей ало­го сол­нца.   
      Ота­бек под­тя­нул ра­неную но­гу. Го­лень, ре­зану­ло до кос­ти. А сколь­ко ды­рок под дос­пе­хом...  
      Он зад­рал го­лову. Вто­рая сте­на вот-вот рух­нет.  
      Они не до­живут до рас­све­та.  
      Фа­келы то го­рели, слов­но кос­тры, то гас­ли на ров­ном мес­те: ма­ги из пос­ледних сил сра­жались да­же за та­кую ме­лочь. Ко­ман­ди­ров пе­реби­ли поч­ти всех, уце­лев­шие со­бира­ли ос­татки не­боль­шо­го вой­ска, сби­вали в от­ря­ды. Ота­бек встал пле­чом к пле­чу с сол­да­тами, уз­нал в од­ном из них Пе­леха – ста­рого во­яку, ко­торый за ка­ким-то де­моном по­шел в пе­хоту из мо­ряков. Пе­лех гно­бил Ота­бека ед­ва ли не ак­тивнее всех, но сей­час сто­ял мол­ча, прик­ры­вал щи­том, как мог. Ота­бек толь­ко креп­че ух­ва­тил древ­ко копья. Это бы­ло уже третье, щит сго­рел от ог­ня заж­жённой стре­лы, раз­дувше­гося по во­ле ма­га. Ма­га уже мер­тво­го, но удач­ли­вого: не­хит­рое кол­довс­тво сож­гло пол­дю­жины сол­дат, а Ота­бек от­де­лал­ся об­го­рев­ши­ми бро­вями: по­дарен­ный Юри­ем аму­лет вспых­нул и сож­рал уси­лен­ное ма­ги­ей пла­мя, слов­но и не бы­ло его. Ку­да дел­ся меч во всей этой за­вару­хе, Ота­бек не пом­нил. Ему на­чало ка­зать­ся, что бой длит­ся не нес­коль­ко ча­сов, а нес­коль­ко лет. Вре­мя тя­нулось и гро­зилось раз­лить­ся на ве­ка, пол­ные кро­ви, бо­ли и от­ча­ян­ной злос­ти. Еще нем­но­го – уго­вари­вал се­бя Ота­бек, - еще нем­но­го и при­дут под­креп­ле­ния. Они вы­живут, вой­на за­кон­чится, они бу­дут праз­дно­вать, Юрий обя­затель­но рас­ска­жет, что там хо­тел рас­ска­зать, поз­на­комит с го­рячо обо­жа­емым де­дом.  
      Пе­лех по­лучил два клин­ка в стык дос­пе­хов, и ис­тек кровью у вос­точной сте­ны. 

***

  
      Он не сра­зу по­нял, по­чему ста­ло свет­лее. Не­бо из чер­ниль­но-си­него ста­ло се­рова­тым.  
      Ко­ман­ди­ров не бы­ло.Ка­кой-то сол­дат, в ок­ро­вав­ленном дос­пе­хе ко­торо­го Ота­бек с удив­ле­ни­ем раз­гля­дел ла­ты Бе­лого Ор­де­на, за­метил это то­же, под­нял штан­дарт, с бо­евым кли­чем рва­нул впе­ред. Ота­бек с тру­дом от­ле­пил­ся от сте­ны и, под­хва­тив клич, пос­ле­довал за ры­царем. Он слы­шал, как сле­дом под­ня­ли нем­но­гочис­ленные уце­лев­шие.   
      От­влечь, от­влечь вра­га от под­креп­ле­ний, удер­жать как мож­но доль­ше. И пусть там, за сте­ной и так яс­но, что бой уже про­иг­ран, но чем боль­ше та­фалан­цев ум­рет сей­час, тем лег­че бу­дет по­том. Все ра­ди по­беды, да? Юрию рань­ше нра­вилось это выс­ка­зыва­ние.   
      Он был где-то там, с ко­ролев­ским вой­ском. На­вер­ня­ка ле­тел впе­реди всей ар­мии, лю­бой це­ной вы­бив се­бе это мес­то, хоть и знал, что опас­но. На смен­ном ко­не, со стре­лой на те­тиве, ос­тро выс­матри­вал цель и от­счи­тывал рас­сто­яние до вра­га. Ота­бек улыб­нулся, вспом­нив, как Юрий в шут­ку го­ворил, что из­ме­ря­ет рас­сто­яние в кош­ках.   
      Юра. Точ­но. Он про­сил звать так. А Ота­бек веч­но сби­вал­ся.   
      Еще при­вык­нет.   
      Вра­гов боль­ше. Го­раз­до боль­ше, чем ос­татков гар­ни­зона. Они на­вали­ва­ют­ся со всех сто­рон, копье ло­ма­ет­ся, Ота­бек вых­ва­тыва­ет та­фалан­ский меч, по­доб­ранный пол­ча­са на­зад.   
      Соз­на­ние мер­кнет ра­зом и ему ка­жет­ся, что пе­ред тем, как ть­ма сгу­ща­ет­ся пол­ностью, он ви­дит се­реб­ристый рос­черк стре­лы, ко­торую – он точ­но зна­ет – спус­ти­ли с те­тивы изящ­ные длин­ные паль­цы. 

  
      ***

  
      Юрий на­тянул те­тиву, от­ве­дя ру­ку и при­выч­но чувс­твуя, как крылья ло­паток схо­дят­ся, а мыш­цы жи­выми пру­жина­ми тя­нут­ся, ды­бясь под ко­жей.   
      Он це­лит­ся не­дол­го, от­пуска­ет те­тиву и на­конеч­ник вби­ва­ет­ся в шлем всад­ни­ка, про­бивая шлем, как бу­магу.  
      Они приш­ли. Бой еще не за­кон­чился, зна­чит, они ус­пе­ли.  
      Клин всад­ни­ков вхо­дит во фланг вра­жес­ко­го вой­ска, поч­ти в тыл. Ко­ман­ди­ры пы­та­ют­ся от­вести сол­дат, но те, что в го­роде, ли­бо не слы­шат при­казов, ли­бо слиш­ком ув­ле­чены по­гоней и до­бива­ни­ем ос­тавших­ся. В раз­рыв тут же ус­трем­ля­ет­ся кон­ни­ца, да­вит пе­хоту, уве­личи­вая рас­сто­яние. Под прик­ры­ти­ем ка­вале­рии и лег­кой пе­хоты, ус­певшей рань­ше, луч­ни­ки за­нима­ют сте­ны, отс­тре­лива­ют свер­ху вра­гов на ули­цах. Юрий сам спры­гива­ет с ло­шади, взле­та­ет кош­кой по об­ва­лив­ше­муся краю. Кам­ни едут под но­гами, он на­ходит ус­той­чи­вое мес­то, и от­прав­ля­ет стре­лу за стре­лой.   
      По­дож­ди, Ота­бек, сей­час, еще нем­но­го.   
      Вра­ги в кре­пос­ти за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся быс­тро. Бой пе­рено­сит­ся за сте­ну, в по­ле. Юрий сбе­га­ет со сте­ны, ос­тавляя раз­би­рать­ся с ос­тавши­мися дру­гим и рвет­ся в кре­пость. Здесь не до стрель­бы, он вы­тас­ки­ва­ет кли­нок, но враг в та­ком смя­тении, что та­фалан­цы да­же не пы­та­ют­ся от­би­вать­ся – сбе­жать бы, на­ружу, к сво­им, где ос­та­лось вой­ско. Юрий от­ча­ян­но ме­чет­ся по ули­цам го­рода-кре­пос­ти, но все сол­да­ты, ко­торых он на­ходит мер­твы. Ну же, дол­жен был ос­тать­ся хоть кто-то жи­вой. Где же ты, гос­по­жа уда­ча, всег­да бы­ла на сто­роне бас­тарда, под­со­би еще хоть ра­зок.   
      Ота­бек на­шёл­ся у во­рот. Юра рух­нул на ко­лени, не за­ботясь о гря­зи вок­руг, ста­щил по­мятый шлем, скло­нил­ся, прис­лу­шива­ясь к ды­ханию.  
      Ота­бек раз­ле­пил гла­за, Юра ус­тро­ил его го­лову у се­бя на ко­ленях, уб­рал слип­шу­юся чел­ку.  
      -Бек, мы приш­ли. Слы­шишь, мы ус­пе­ли.  
      Ота­бек с тру­дом сглот­нул, пе­ревел рас­фо­куси­рован­ный взгляд на не­го.   
      -Юра, - не ска­зал – вы­дох­нул. По под­бо­род­ку по­тек­ла алая струй­ка. Юрий стер ее дро­жащи­ми паль­ца­ми.  
      -Здесь я. Го­ворил же - раз­ма­жем. Вон как вы их. А по­мощь уже приш­ла. Мы всех их вы­режем.  
      Юрий го­ворил нег­ромко. Го­лос все но­ровил сор­вать­ся. Ота­бек не от­ве­чал.  
      -Все бу­дет хо­рошо, слы­шишь? Там ма­ги, вра­чи. Те­бя вы­лечат. И мы сно­ва на­дерем им зад­ни­цы. Слы­шишь? - Юрий по­ложил ла­дони на ок­ро­вав­ленные вис­ки, - Бек. Бек!  
      За­нимал­ся рас­свет.


	12. Стреляй. Падай.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Внимание: смерть основного персонажа  
> Читать на свой страх и риск.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Океан Ельзи - Стріляй  
> The Hardkiss - Прірва

Руки не дрожат. Дуло пистолета не ходит из стороны в сторону, как описывали в книжках и говорили старые оперативники. Даже сердце бьётся ровно. Только обмирает, обрывается и падает куда-то вниз, выпадает из пяток и летит вниз, вниз, к центру земли, в самый ад.   
Наверное, там им всем и место.   
Отабек сжимает зубы. Зелёные глаза напротив смотрят спокойно и чуть грустно.   
Вопросов – миллион. И он не задает ни одного. Знает все ответы. Хотя есть и такие, на которые ответа нет. И Отабек молится, чтобы человек напротив не стал отвечать на них.   
Юрий Плисецкий – один из самых знаменитых и неуловимых преступников последнего десятилетия. На его счету столько всяческой дряни, что на десяток стандартных мразей хватит. Убийства, грабежи, многочисленные поджоги, избиения, рэкет, контрабанда, торговля оружием… кажется, на своем хвосте он собрал весь УК. Разве что детей не трогал никогда и с наркотиками дел не имел. Но на фоне всего остального роль это играло небольшую.   
Юрий Плисецкий – молодой мужчина, которого Отабек встретил месяц назад в клубе. Он не собирался в клуб. И оказался там случайно, большую часть вечера проторчав у стены, делая вид, что он не то на работе под прикрытием, не то просто мимо проходил. Юрий раскусил его, не подошел – подплыл, шагал широко, словно наступая на жертву.   
Жертву…  
Юра прикуривает, спокойно и не суетливо. Он не пытается сбежать, не пытается торговаться. Купить Отабека нереально, сбежать… можно. Но удастся лишь в одном случае – если Отабек умрет. Так чего же он медлит?  
Он был похож на шаровую молнию: яркий, порывистый, шумный и чертовски опасный. Словно острейший клинок, упрятанный в мягчайший бархат. Грани прослеживаются и хищный отблеск мелькает в складках.   
Отабек был очарован. Он понял, что попал в оборот быстро и надежно. Но даже не пытался сопротивляться, с удивлением понимая, что впервые за долго-долгое время наслаждается обществом другого человека, столь непохожего на него самого. Главное – не смотреть в глаза. Отабек часто шутил, что Юра гипнотизирует глазами. «Нет, - говорил тот, - вот чего-чего, а этого греха за мной не водится".   
Отабеку он рассказывал словно и много, но так, что по факту тот о Юре ничего не знал. Забавно, что именем представился своим. Отабек прикусил язык, поражаясь такой наглости. Хорошо, хоть фамилию назвал другую. Как он говорил? Взял фамилию матери?  
Он же много чего говорил. И что мать бросила, дед умер и пятилетний пацан оказался на улице. Лет в шестнадцать взялся за ум, выучился, теперь вот стал солидным человеком. Известным, в каком-то смысле. Работа тяжелая, но платят хорошо, на все хватает. Даже попутешествовать удается.   
Отабеку хочется отпинать себя до полумертвого состояния. Все было так очевидно. Он же даже не пытался скрываться, а Отабек в упор ничего не видел, забыв все на свете за смазливой рожей. Лопух, развесил уши, слушая про беспутных родителей и тяжелую судьбу пацана с улицы. И что дороже него у Юры никого нет.   
-И сколько из сказанного было правды? – интересуется Отабек. Внутри клокочет и ревет потоками лавы обида и горячая злость, но голос ровный. Выверенный, как движения в боевом танце.  
Юра смотрит исподлобья.  
-Я не соврал ни словом, - отвечает.   
Отабеку не хочется верить, не хочется, но он верит. И готов пустить себе пулю в лоб за это.   
А еще за то, что он никак не может нажать на курок. Движения легче не придумать, но рука замерла деревянным муляжом, отказываясь двигаться. Отказываясь убивать человека стоявшего посреди комнаты в недостроенной семиэтажке.   
Полицейский, который спутался с преступником. Да каким! Юрий Плисецкий – известный настолько же, насколько был известен Чикатилло, Крюгер и прочие милейшие люди. Плисецкого не чаяли взять живым. Приказ был – стрелять на поражение. Сразу. Без суда и следствия, без допросов и прочих формальностей. Убить, как бешенную собаку, пока остальных не перекусала.  
История для романа, ей богу. И Отабек месяц был ни сном, ни духом.   
Не потому ли, что не хотел видеть?   
Юра в пару вдохов добивает сигарету, выбрасывает окурок, стоит, глядя на Отабека, чуть склонив голову на бок.   
-Ничего спросить не хочешь? – недовольно интересуется он, словно не стоял под дулом пистолета, и словно не он тут угроза обществу во всех видах.   
Это конец, на самом-то деле. Если его схватят, приговор будет однозначен: смертная казнь. Даже не пожизненное. Нет, официально ему напишут и пять пожизненных и десять. А в камере он не протянет и недели. И Юра тоже это понимает. Но стоит гордо. Смотрит сверху-вниз. Как всегда. Как обычно.   
Хотя, нет, не всегда. Отабек помнил, как было наоборот, как Юра смотрел на него снизу вверх. Обстоятельства были другие. И люди, наверное, тоже были другие. Не сержант полиции и особо опасный преступник, на которого молодой служитель порядка наткнулся, потому что привычно полез в самое пекло, а двое близких людей. Настолько близких, что никаких преград не оставалось. Предрассудки вообще ушли первыми. Какие мелочи, ей богу…  
Юра оборачивается, не делая резких движений, подходит к Отабеку на расстояние вытянутой руки, дуло упирается ему в грудь.   
-Тебе придется выстрелить, - Юра чуть улыбается, словно даже насмешливо. Так привычно, - Иначе будут вопросы. Ты же понимаешь, что, по логике вещей, отсюда должен выйти кто-то один. Иначе это испортит мою репутацию, - добавляет он ехидно. Еще бы. Количество убитых им полицейских уже даже не считали. Особенно после того, как Плисецкий скинул пару горящих баков с топливом на группу захвата.   
Выжило два овоща из двух десятков нормальных людей.   
-И ты согласишься? Так просто?   
Юра не отвечает и устало прикрывает глаза. Он долго молчит и Отабек почти наяву слышит, как тикают часы. У обоих – смартфоны, Юра не носит даже наручные часы. Отабек – тоже.   
-Я мог бы тебе предложить весь мир. Хочешь? – Юра подается вперед, сжимает смуглое запястье, заглядывает в глаза. Он выше… едва ли не впервые Отабек осознает это целиком. Словно видит их обоих со стороны.   
Юра сжимает пальцы сильнее, не пытаясь отвести дуло пистолета. Хватка стальная, даром, что запястья такие, кажется – переломать можно, как сухую хрусткую палку. Нет, кости хрустят иначе, когда ломаются.  
-Я бы предложил. Но ты же не согласишься, - говорит Юра, сжав зубы, и разжимает пальцы. На смуглой коже почти не видно синяков, но запястье саднит.   
Юра смотрит долго, а потом берет Отабека за руку и поднимает, упирая дуло себе в лоб.   
-Стреляй, - говорит, глядя в глаза. Отабек медлит. Пытается нажать на курок, сжать пальцы, но мышцы не слушаются, словно их свело судорогой.  
Юра снова сжимает его запястье, но не жестко, а так, как привык – обхватывает кулак полностью, чуть поглаживает кончиками пальцев. Он делал так каждый раз, когда Отабеку снились кошмары. Легко и нежно. Успокаивая.  
И Отабек ломается. Сразу, в нескольких местах сразу. Переламывается с беззвучным «крак» и понимает, что не выстрелит. Не сможет, вообще, никак.   
Он прикрывает глаза, чуть качает головой.  
-Беги, - говорит хриплым шепотом.  
Юра фыркает.  
-Приговор тебе будет однозначен. От меня живыми или хотя бы целыми не уходят.  
-Сломай мне что-нибудь, - предлагает Отабек. Его корежит. Это предательство. Измена. Он предает и присягу, и закон, и всех жертв Плисецкого. В голове бьется, что все это – афера, игра, его обвели вокруг пальца, как школьницу, и заставили поверить в то, о чем пишут в глупых книжках. Сестра такие любила. Читала вслух. Но он мысленно посылает все к черту. Потом он подумает и почему так поступил и как вообще попал в такую ситуацию. И сделает выводы. Если они вообще понадобятся, - Или прострели. Желудок, легкое, чтоб не насмерть, но качественно.   
Юра смотрит круглыми глазами.   
-Ты нормальный вообще? – зло шипит он.  
-А ты? – так же зло отвечает Отабек.   
Вдали что-то шумит и Отабек оборачивается рывком, вслушивается, всматривается в переходы серых стен. Теплая ладонь проходится по запястью, привычно находит пульс, гладит шершавыми кончиками пальцев.   
-Спасению не подлежит, - непонятно ворчит Юра и Отабек слышит хлопок. Знакомый до каждого оттенка звука. Тело реагирует быстрее, чем он успевает подумать и спускает курок.   
Джей-Джей, шебутной и привычно шумный, влетает одним из первых. Быстро оценивает ситуацию и подлетает к другу.  
-Бек! Живой?  
Отабек стоит, не шевелясь и тупо смотрит на безжизненное тело.  
«Ему не идет красный, - думает он, - Совсем не идет красный».   
Джей-Джей смотрит на друга и ему страшно. Кажется, еще одну жертву Плисецкий так успел скогтить.   
Рука слабеет. Пистолет падает на бетонный пол. Кто-то подходит к телу, удивленно хмыкает.  
-Надо же, какая мордашка. Как девочка почти. А сколько проблем. Шел бы в бордель, блядь, и не мешал жить людям, - зло говорит он и пинает тело.  
Отабек бросается злой торпедой, налетает вихрем болезненных ударов. Он выискивает щели в защите, бьет, не жалея, не в шутку. Очередной удар приходится куда-то возле шеи и спеца сгибает. Отабека оттаскивают в шесть рук.  
Уже в машине, где его заперли, он постепенно успокаивается и понимает, что не может выдавить ни слова – горло сжало, будто тисками. Отабек отстраненно думает, что вот будет умора, если герой дня, а то и месяца скопытится от нервного спазма гортани в машине, закрытый за избиение сослуживца. Если только за избиение. Бил-то всерьез, а шея – место такое…  
Он с трудом успокаивается. Думать не получается. Двигаться – почему-то тоже. Ноги и руки ватные, спину разогнуть не выходит. Отабек ведет взглядом вокруг, пытаясь придумать, что будет дальше и ловит свое отражение в стекле окна.   
Под глазами – круги, на голове – словно снега насыпали. Губы спеклись, а взгляд…  
Он как-то разом понимает что, в общем-то, всё. Совсем всё.  
Не будет ни песен под гитару, ни долгих тягучих ночей, ни беззаботного звонкого смеха, когда взрослые мужики смеются как дети. Ни тонких пальцев, ни «игр в контраст», как называл это сам Юра. Ни долгих прогулок по ночному городу с игрой в города и обсуждением всего на свете, начиная музыкой и заканчивая нежно обожаемыми Отабеком мотоциклами. И кошки у Юры уже никогда не будет. И обстричь его налысо, как грозился много раз, Отабек не сможет. Да и пригрозить – тоже. Не в лицо. Не напрямую. Так, в воздух. И зеленых кошачьих глаз, в который блестела травянистая сталь – тоже не будет. Ни длинных рук, ни гибкой спины, ни обрывающегося голоса, ни мозолистых ладоней. Ни-че-го. Всё.  
Всё.


End file.
